His and Her Confessions Won't Reach Anyone (Or so they thought)
by Roccus
Summary: What if Miura Yumiko saw everything when Hachiman saved her clique when he confessed to Ebina Hina ? Discover the evolution of the relationship between the Prince of the loners and the Fire Queen of the social hierarchy or Sobu.
1. Introduction

**Hello ! This is my new fanfiction on HachiYumi ! This is my take on the "what if Miura Yumiko saw everything when 8man confessed to Ebina." ! Hope you'll like it ! This story will be a parallel evolution of the story starting from episode 2 of the second season of SNAFU.**

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

Hikigaya Hachiman entered the store and went to the magazine stand where a familiar blonde girl was reading.

"Well if it ain't Hikio... Hey, what exactly are you guys tryin' to pull ? Could you stop messin' with Ebina ? You listenin' to me ?"

"I am. And we're not messing with her."

"You totally are. It's clear as day. You're being a pain, y'know."

"A pain huh ? But that's what someone wants us to do. Why do you even care ? It's not like it's affected you in aany way."

"'Scuse me ? It's ABOUT to. Y'know... Hasn't your relationship with Yui taught you anything 'bout Ebina ?"

"W-We're not in a relationship."

"Hold your horses, creep. I know Yui'd never date you. That ain't what I was talkin' about. I meant talkin' to Yui, and all that stuff. Creep."

 _Did you have to say it twice ?_

"Ebina's a pretty face so long as she keeps her mouth shut, so a lotta guys asked me to introduce them. Then when I try an'set'em up, she acts like she's rather drop dead. I thought she was just shy, so I kept at it. And then she smiled and went, 'Fine, Whatever'. Like she didn't know me no more. Ebina doesn't like talking about herself, and I don't ask, but I'm pretty sure she hates that kinda stuff."

 _That's not quite right. If you had to sacrifice a bunch to protect something, you's probably throw it all away. Even the relationships you currently have._

"Y'know, I'm having fun right now. So stop stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong."

"You don't need to worry then."

"Hmm ?"

"Hayama said he's handling it."

"Wassup with that ? Well, if Hayato says so, then we're good."

Hachiman then left the place, hand in his pockets. His slouched figure slowly disappeared in the cold night of Kyoto. What he didn't see was the stare of Miura Yumiko, his classmate, following him until she couldn't see him anymore. She felt that something was off with what he said.

"Why would you bring up Hayato like this in the conversation Hikio ? What's happenin' ? You had no problem destroying Sagami at the Cultural Festival and yet you just say that Hayato will handle things where he couldn't do anything to stop you then ? I'll need to keep an eye... There's something really wrong going on."

Everything seemed quite normal for Yumiko with her clique but there was something right under her nose but she couldn't see where it was. Everybody was smiling and having fun and yet there was a tense atmosphere when you really paid attention. The fire queen knew that this tension came mostly from Ebina and Tobe. She hoped Hikigaya was right about what he said because what would happen would make a real mess and destroy their group.

Miura followed the guys discreetly when it was night time. They stopped in the corner of an alley illuminated by lanterns. The place was really romantic. The perfect spot for confessions. Clenching her fists and frowning. Miura kept her anger for herself and hid herself behind some bamboo. Everybody was there, Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Yamato, Tobe, Hayama, Hikigaya, Ooka. Only Ebina was not there yet. Miura saw Tobe who started to panic, but to her surprise it was Hachiman who came to ease his stress.

"He can be really nice when he wants to... Why didn't you act Hayato ? Isn't he your friend ?"

She looked at him go back to the girls who were astonished by his behaviour. He told them something with a really serious face. They looked worried for a moment but smiled with confidence soon after. Yumiko looked from her spot Hayama who was not into the thing. He was behind, in the shadows. Soon after, Tobe braced himself and footsteps were heard coming into the alley. Ebina Hina had appeared. She was wearing this look on her face. Those scary emotionless eyes that don't want to have anything to do with what was going to happen.

"Do something Hayato ! Save our group ! You can't let that happen !" Yelled Miura while whispering to not be spotted.

Tobe was having a hard time while Ebina stare blankly at him. Miura just wanted to come out and stop all this nonsense but she couldn't, Ebina would hate her forever for not acting sooner. The blond queen was mad at Hayato, he didn't do anything like Hikigaya said. She knew something was wrong with his words but she tried her best not to think about it and believe in the pretty boy of Sobu. Suddenly Hachiman rushed next to Tobe and confessed to Ebina who was as shocked as everyone.

"What the hell ?!" Could only say a formerly speechless Blonde.

Ebina turned down the loner saying she didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone and walked away. Tobe understood what was going to happen and why Hikigaya did that and he was thankful to him but still didn't abandon his feelings. He just it was not a cool move without holding any hard feelings. Hachiman just saved his ass and the well being of his group. The Yamato, Ooka and Hayato came out of their hole with their fake smile. Miura was gritting her teeth. The nerves of those guys. They didn't do anything about it and let him take all the burden like the Sagami event.

She looked at him going back, hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. He was faced by his clubmates, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Yukino let her venom out of her pretty mouth before walking away. There was only Yui and him left. Yui did not look like it had affected her that much and thanked him for what he did but then, Miura's eyes widen. She saw her friend crying while holding the sleeve of Hikigaya.

"Would it kill you to spare a thought for how someone feels ? How can you be so smart, and yet not understand something that simple ?! I never wanted to see something like that."

Then she left him, alone, in the alley. Hachiman was looking at the sky with a pained expression. A face that not a lot of person could see. Miura felt guilty for spying on him in this moment but she had to come out right now. Everything was so unfair in her point of view. Yui had been to unfair to him even if his method was harsh.

"Hikio..."

"Huh ? Miura ? What are you doing here ?"

"No need to play dumb Hikio. I saw everything."

"Oh. Well, problem solved right ? Your group is safe now. You can go back to how you all used to be like nothing happened."

"Yes... And it's all thanks to you. Thank you very much Hikigaya-kun."

"Huh ?! You knew my real name ?"

"Geez, of course I know, I just prefer Hikio because it's easier to say."

"O-Oh. I see. Well, I'm taking my leave then."

Hachiman started to walk away like nothing happened.

"Did you have to go through this for us ?"

"Nobody care or really know me. I'm already the most hated man of Sobu. One or more social suicide won't do harm. Like this everybody is happy."

"Everybody except you."

"Well that's a given but I'm not expecting anything from anybody." He said looking at her from above his left shoulder.

"… Why did you say that Hayato would do something about it yesterday ?"

Hikigaya grinned at her, it was creepy but honest smile.

"Would you believe that a creep would be able to save your ass if he said he's gonna do something ? I don't think so."

"… Sorry about that... I judged you when I didn't even know you that well. But. How did you know he wouldn't do anything ?"

"Miura. Believe me you don't want to hear truths are better left unknown."

"But !"

Hachiman walked away from her in the same pitiful slouched position with his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet while walking. She could only stare at him like yesterday, disappearing in the darkness of the night. Yet he was the one shining the brightest tonight. Miura felt really bad.

"So that's how he really is. Taking all the blame on himself and sacrificing himself again and again to save everybody. So that everyone can be happy except him. I didn't know that someone could be so kind. I understand now why Yui wanted to spend time with him but I also understand why she acted like that toward him then. It must be rough dealing with Hikio. I wonder what made him like this. What could hurt him so much in his past that he did not care about his happiness anymore ? I will find it I swear. I want to repay him for what he did. I'll make him smile or I will heal his rotten eyes. I don't know how but I'll do it. I can't let something so unfair be."

Miura didn't see Hachiman much during the rest of the trip. She could only see him again in the train when they were going back to Chiba. Everybody was asleep during the night. Everybody except Yumiko. She was lost in her thought, staring at the sky full of stars. Then unknown to her she stared at Hachiman who slept in on a couch alone once again. Even in a situation as normal as this he was left behind. Miura frowned at this sight. Slowly she fell asleep like the rest of the cabin. Her thought directed at the loner.


	2. Black Coffee

**Thanks for all the follow / favs / reviews when it was only the introduction. I wanted it to be a short story but you motivated me to make it a bit longer ! I'm still following the course of the season 2 of SNAFU but since it's a 'what-if' parallel story, some events will be different and others won't take as much importance as the official story.**

* * *

The train stopped at the Chiba station, the clique, Totsuka and Kawasaki had woken up and everybody was stretching themselves from this uncomfortable night. Nothing's better than a bed. They all took their bags and went out of the cabin to get back to go back home. Unfortunately one guy was still sleeping. Hikigaya Hachiman was a sleepyhead, without his sister it was almost impossible for him to wake up at the right time. Even the calls from the train conductor and the noise in the cabin didn't seem to wake him up from his slumber. Yumiko was packing her things rather slowly and not paying much attention to her surroundings.

"Yumiko, you're coming ?"

"Ah ? Oh. Just go ahead I'll catch up, I need to do something before."

"You're alright ? You seemed a bit lost in thought last night."

"It's alright Hayato, I was just tired, don't worry about me."

"Alright then, see you later."

Ebina hina watched the whole scene from the corner of her right eye, she was not smiling. She knew something might have happened. If Miura was acting like her usual demeanor, she would be delighted that Hayama Hayato was worrying about her. But right now, she was kinda cold to him. She was sure that Yumiko knew what occurred with Tobe. She shrugged it off for now, everything was alright, no need to make a fuss about it. She walked away with the rest of the group silently.

Yumiko looked at her 'friends' going out of the train and then glanced at Yui who was contemplating something. She looked troubled, not knowing what to do with Hachiman. He was ignoring both Totsuka and Yuigahama trying to wake him up to no avail. Both of them gave up and left. It was only the queen and the loner. She took her bags and walked to him.

"I know you're not sleeping creep. That was really rude toward Yui you know ? Ok she hasn't been nice enough considering what happened but it's not a reason to ignore her like this."

"..."

Only the silence answered the now raging volcano. She took a bottle of water in her bag and emptied the content on Hikigaya's head.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU HIKIO !"

"WHAT THE HELL ?!"

Finally the sleeping mess woke up as fast as a lightning with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oï woman ! Are you out of your mind ?! I'm gonna catch a cold for sure !"

"Serves you right for trying to ignore me. Now get up, everybody had already left. Except if you want to get lost in a random city."

"Tss. Why do you even care ? Why are you even talking to me ? I don't remember us being in either good or bad terms."

"I won't let you continue being rude to Yui who's my friend if you can understand what the concept of friendship means."

"Hmm..."

Hachiman took his bags and started to leave to cabin when an angry shoot interrupted him.

"Hey ! Don't you walk away like this ! Don't you have any manner ? It's rude to do those kind of things when you're with someone ! At least say goodbye !"

"Huh ? Seriously ? You talk about friendship and manners Miura but must I remind you that like Hayama you could have done something back then ? You're all thanking me for taking the burden for myself so that your false bonds will be able to stay how they are. It's really hypocritical coming from you. Your 'friend' was in need, you were there like Hayama and yet... You. Didn't. Do. Anything. Why is that ?"

Taken aback and at a loss of words to retort, Miura stuttered.

"I-I... If... If she knew that I was there she would not have forgiven me !"

"Then you could have acted sooner since you knew we were meddling with their relationship."

"I-I wasn't s-sure that it w-would go this far."

"You could have given her advices or told Tobe it wasn't the right moment."

"I WAS SCARED TO LOOSE MY FRIEND OK ?!"

"You say that but all I see is that it wasn't worth the risk for all of you. You want the status quo but you're not ready to do what it takes to strenghten your bonds or evolve. You must rely on someone like me to save your ass."

He then left the train and quickly after the station. Leaving Miura in a state of both sadness and anger. His words did hit home. Miura did not cry but she certainly felt like a coward after hearing his side of the truth. There was nothing wrong in what he said. She was scare and did not want to take the risk of meddling with Hina's life once again. Dejected, she too left the train to go back home. It was only morning and she was already tired. Fortunately it was a day off.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hachiman was having breakfast with his sister. He looked more depressed than usual in her eyes.

"Onii-chan what happened ?"

"Nothing."

"Did you know that you were always inclined to say stupid things and it's worse when you're depressed."

"Ah."

"Did something happened between You, Yui and yukino-chan ?"

"Did they told you anything ?"

"No, I just thought it was related to them."

"I see."

"So what did you do ?"

"Why do you think I did something ?"

"There's always a chance that it was you who did something bad without realizing it. Say everything to me ! I'm here to listen to you ! »

"... No. I won't. »

"Come on ! Tell me ! Your cute little Imouto !"

"Leave me alone you annoy me..."

"So that's how it is huh ?..."

Mad, Komachi left the house without saying anything to her brother and left. Not without hearing a 'I knew something happened !' behind the door. Tired, Hikigaya finished his rice and did the dishes before going to school. There at least he could get some alone time without having someone questioning his methods.

The day was normal. As normal as one should be for class 2-F at least. The clique was noisy and having fun. Always talking out loud and showing that they were at the top of the social ladder. The blonde pretty boy charming everyone with his shining smile attack. Kawasaki being annoyed by Ebina Hina. Only Miura Yumiko was less talkative than usual but she was still playing with her phone. Yuigahama Yui was taking glances at Hachiman from time to time.

"Hello Hachiman !"

"Ah. Hello."

"Huh ?"

"What is it Saika ?"

"Oh nothing, you just greeted me normally today."

"Ah yes... Normal"

Apart from the little conversation with his angel Totsuka Saika, Nothing really fancy occured. It was now four and a half p.m. Hikigaya left silently and went to the vending machine but instead of his usual Max Coffee, he took a black one. He took a sip of it.

"Bitter..."

Sighing, he decided to head to the clubroom. He didn't want to face them both but he had to after all. He was still a member despite everything. Both girls were talking with each other when he arrived in front of the door. Taking a deep breath he braced himself and opened it. Yukino and Yui stopped talking and stared at him while he closed the door and took his seat. He then started to read his novel.

"So you came."

"It seems."

The atmosphere was too tense to be appeased by the cheerful Yuigahama. Nothing could do. Something was broken between the three of them. They were discussing the topic of normalcy.

"What is normalcy to you ? You won't change right ?"

"Yukinon..."

They were suddenly interrupted by Hiratsuka coming inside the room. She felt the coldness in the room and told Shiromeguri to come in with the subject of her request, Isshiki Iroha. The case was easy in Hachiman's head while the other struggled to come up with any idea.

"We just need to make her lose by having someone make a terrible speech. She would be disqualified but it would not be her fault."

This simple idea triggered all the pent up emotions and Yukinoshita, she got up by slamming her hands on the table and said all that she had on her mind toward Hachiman's methods and how meaningless they were considering the results on the long run. There was venom in her voice. As far as the concerned person could remember, all the jabs and banter had no hard feeling to them but right now it was cold. The ice queen was saying the truth. Everybody was taken aback by her attitude.

"And how are you so sure that Isshiki-san would not suffer from your terrible speech ? Are you some kind of seer ? What you want to do will destroy her reputation even more since it's a prank being played on her ! Do you really think your methods are absolute because you're sacrificing yourself for their success ? Have you really ever helped anybody ?! You didn't succeed with Tsurumi Rumi. Sagami did a horrible speech and as far as people were blaming you for your harshness, she will be remembered as one of the least competent cultural festival president. And... And what you did at Kyoto... You had no right to do that... You really think you can see everything with those dead fish eyes of yours but you can only see so far as you see the people around you !"

Hikigaya just stared blankly at the venom being thrown right to his face. All the attention was focused on him to see what his reaction would be.

"Firstly I DID ease the situation of this lonely girl. Secondly, you did give me the official mission of finding Sagami. She wouldn't listen and I did what I could to make things clear. I have saved the festival at your order. Thirdly, I'm sick that I had to do this in Kyoto, but I had to. It was a request."

"The request was from Tobe and If I remember he didn't ask you to confess instead of him !"

"Not every requests come to you Yukinoshita. It seems some people need MY help because of how far I'm willing to go to fulfill their demand even if it makes me sick. Maybe you're not that good as the president of this club."

"Leave this room at once Hikigaya !" She yelled in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Well if it has come to this... I guess you don't need me or want me anymore. I'll take my leave."

"W-wait ! Hikki !"

Hachiman got up and took one last glance at the glaring Yukino before silently heading out of the room. Opening it, he found Miura Yumiko surprised, she had a hand ready to knock but was too slow to do so. She stared awkwardly at him. After only five seconds, Hikigaya walked past her without speaking a word. Coming back to her senses, Yumiko turned her head and watched him walking in the corridor the same way he walked when Yui and Yukino reacted to his social suicide.

"Again..." She whispered.

"Ne... Yumiko, you wanted something ?" Asked Yui being confused by the demeanor of her friend and her presence.

"Ah ! Erm... Ah that's right ! I was just passing by and Hikio suddenly opened the door !"

"You sure ? Don't you want to ask the club something ?"

"Ah no no ! Not at all don't worry Yui. I'm leaving then, bye !"

Miura Yumiko quickly left to avoid this awkward situation. Who would like to stay after something like THAT. She followed the loner's trail on her way back but then she found him, sitting on stairs in a corner. He was drinking some black coffee. It was unusual to see him drink something like this.

"Why are you drinking that ? Don't you usually drink this coffee full of sugar ?"

"How would you know ?"

"It's not like you hide it or anything."

"Fair point. What are you doing here Miura ? What do you want ?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my attitude in the train."

"I see. Then we're good, you can forget me and leave me alone now."

"Huh ?! Like that seriously ? And you really think I would let it like that."

"Why wouldn't you. I'm a creep remember. It's your words."

"See ! You're still reminding me about it ! I know ! I'll treat you for what you did for us ! I just know the perfect place for that ! »

"You don't need to feel indebted to me. I didn't really do anything after all."

"So much pessimism... You don't have a choice in the matter. We're going. Right. Now."

"But why ?"

"Because I said so ! And by the way, don't you go imagining it's a date or anything. It's just my way of saying 'Thank you'."

Sighing Hachiman got up and reluctantly followed the blond queen.


	3. Black Coffee and Donuts

**Here's chapter 3 !**

 **For those who think that Yukino is acting OOC. I personally think that she lost her temper a lot of time in the season 2 of the anime. She just managed to stop herself from saying hurtful things in my opinion but if she were to talk without any filter, i'm sure she would be really rude.**

 **For those who said that I'm rushing things. No I'm not. There's a difference between making two characters acknowledging each other's existence and having a relationship or romantic feelings. It's only the real "meeting of Yumiko and Hachiman"**

 **Yumiko won't act that much in this chapter because Haruno is someone who steal the screen time. It's difficult to be dominant when she's around.**

 **Good read !**

* * *

Hachiman was walking behind Miura Yumiko in the streets of Chiba. Of course he was five meters behind her not to attract too much attention. He was wondering how he got into this. Why did he even accept to follow her. Not that he could refuse anyway. She would have pestered him until he said 'ok'. The sky had a orange/red hue because of the sunset. It was already close to night time. If the loner was to walk next to Miura, people would easily misunderstood the thing for a romantic moment. He had to avoid this at all cost.

"Hey Hikio why are you walking so far from me ? I don't mind but I'm curious."

"Are you serious ? Do you not care about your image ? Walking next to Hikigaya Hachiman the most hated man of Sobu would be a careless thing to do. Except if you want to tarnish it of course."

"I see. Well thank you for your concern I guess." She said not revealing any easy to read facial expression. Like she was thinking about something.

"You're welcome. Where are you taking me anyway. I'd like to get over it as soon as possible. I have to go back home, Komachi must be waiting for me."

"We're already there, look."

"Master Donut ? Are you an esper or something I wanted to come here after club activities."

"Oh ? Guess you can have some normal taste after all. Well it's not an overly crowded place to have lunch or drink coffee. It would be embarrassing if some people I know spotted me treating you."

"I see. So you did think about it beforehand huh ? I appreciate the line of thought though. Fine by me."

"You mentioned a name, Komachi. Who's she ?"

"She's my little sister."

"Oh so you do have a sister. Is she like you ? A creep ?"

"Oï woman ! You can badmouth me anytime but don't you dare insult my sister. She's perfect and cute and she won't ever live through the thing I did ! Plus you already met her in the summer camp."

"Ok ok ! Calm your horses siscon. Sorry about that, so she was indeed your sister. I thought you did look similar in a way. What did you live through ? Now you've piqued my interest." She said smirking.

"It's nothing. Can we go in already, I'm starting to freeze on the spot you know."

"Hmm. Fine whatever."

They both walked inside the little coffee shop, of course, Hikigaya went in after a good fifteen seconds not to raise any suspicion. They both went to the cashier to buy a drink. Miura paid for both despite Hachiman's attempts to show that he had some basic manners as a man but no to avail. Nobody could go against the will of the fire queen. They both took their meal tray once they were ready. Yumiko and Hachiman were walking around to find a place where they would not gather too much attention. But they were stopped by a voice that the loner knew way too well.

"Now, there's a face you don't see often."

Hachiman turned his head in the direction where the voice came from and saw Haruno Yukinoshita waving at him. His instincts told him to retreat as quickly as possible. Coming next to Miura he whispered to her to go seat far away from the counter. Puzzled, the blond followed Hikigaya to the other counter at the opposite side of the room.

"What is it Hikio ? Why are you so tense ?" Said Miura who took the seat on his right side.

"Hey, no need to run away. How rude !" Said Haruno taking the seat of his left side.

Annoyed and panicked, Hachiman could only look at he eldest daughter of the Yukinoshita family while Yumiko stared at her quizzically. She was sure that she saw this woman at least once not too long ago. Then it struck her.

"Oh ! You're Yukinoshita Haruno is that it ?"

"Hmm ? Oh it's the blond girl running around Hayato all the time am I right ?"

"It's Miura Yumiko." Said the raging fire gritting her teeth.

"I'll try to remember... So Hikigaya-kun, are you being unfaithful to Yukino-chan already ? You know I'll get mad if you cheat on her when I try to hook you up !" Said Haruno smiling with one of those cold smile with a yandere vibe.

"O-Of course not ! Miura is just treating me for something I helped her with !"

"Hmm ? Is that so ?" She said leaning her head to the left to look at Yumiko.

"Yes it is. Like I would date a creep like him anyway ! Not in a million year"

 _Did you really have to say it like that Miura. I'm still a teenager, it hurts._

"Hahahahaha of course ! Hikigaya-kun would not fall head over hills for a superficial girl like you !" Replied Haruno laughing fakely while insulting the blond girl.

"How da-..."

"Yukinoshita-san. If you decide to finish your drink with us, I'd appreciate that you stop being so rude with Miura."

Both girls looked at him like he was an alien.

"Oh ? Why would I Hikigaya-kun ? Are you interested in her or what ? You're acting quite out of character with this statement. You look boring..."

"Yes I can defend myself Hikio, what the hell are you trying to do here ?"

"Stop joking here, you're just attracting all the attention to us. And I don't like that. If you both continue like this I'll just take my leave to let you have your catfight while I eat in a comfortable silence." Tried to retort a sweating Hachiman.

"Now that's more like the monster of logic I know !" Giggled Haruno.

"Tss."

The three of them raised a peace flag. Thanks to this they could all eat and drink in a relative artificial peace. But Yukinoshita Haruno is someone who easily get bored. It wasn't long before she started to tease Hachiman once again. Yumiko was awfully silent. She was just playing on her phone like in the classroom, nothing new.

 _Guess she's as bored as me and Haruno. I told her she didn't have to treat me. We're all wasting our time here..._

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"Yes ?"

"Tell me something interesting." She asked him, he replied with an annoyed sound and face.

"Love that super-annoyed reaction ! You always deliver !"

Hachiman could only stare at Haruno's chest when she stretched her back. Blushing a bit he quickly averted his eyes back to his novel.

"Disgusting creep." Said Yumiko in a low voice.

"Gh..."

"Is Yukino doing all right ?"

"Hmm. As cold as ever. I guess ?"

"Oh ? Does that mean something happened ?"

"Did you do something that made her angry on the school trip ?"

"You sure are awfully well-informed."

"We got a delivery of souvenirs."

"She used courier ?"

"I guess she didn't want to meet."

"And yet she buys you souvenirs ? Talk about dedicated."

"You're probably way off the mark."

"Hmm ?"

His indirect question met no answer since, maybe because he wasn't alone at the moment.

"Anyway. All the major events are done now, I guess there's nothing new."

"There's still the student council president's election."

"Ah right, so Shiromeguri is finally retiring huh ? Knowing her, I bet she asked Yukino-chan to succeed her."

"Actually she didn't."

"That's boring... So Yukino won't be student council president ?" She said in a thoughtful manner.

"What is it ?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I was never president either."

"Huh ? Hikigaya ?! Whoa ! It's been ages ! Did I just draw an ultra-rare card ?"

Two girls interrupted Haruno and Hikigaya's discussion. Yumiko also closed her phone to look at the noise. She was intrigued that a girl knew Hikio. It was a rare sight.

"Orimoto ?"

"You know her Hikio ? And here I thought you were an eternal loner. I'm amazed you know someone from another school."

"It's not like that... Erm..."

"Wait, you go to Sobu High ?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Smart guy, huh ? New to me ! Well, you were practically mute, so I'm sure it's news to everybody."

Finishing her sentence, Orimoto finally noticed Haruno and Yumiko sitting next to Hachiman. They both looked at her with either a curious look or a cold stare. Oblivious to this, Kaori continued being the usual nice girl she was.

"Whoa ! Are you on a double date ?!"

"Nah."

"Figures, I knew they were out of your league." She said giggling.

"Ha ha..."

"I she a friend ?"

Why does it sound like 'Whoah you had friends' ?

"Just a classmate from junior high."

"I'm Orimito Kaori."

"Hmm ? Oh. I'm Yukinoshita Haruno."

"Miura Yumiko." Said a frowning fire queen. She did not like the girl bad-mouthing innocently the poor loner.

"So who are you to him exactly ? I'm curious !"

"I'm a classmate. That's all..."

"I'm Hikigaya kun's... Hmm. What exactly am I to you ?"

"Don't ask me."

"Calling us friends would be weird, right ? Your big sister ? How about we pick the middle option and say I'm your girlfriend ?"

"Let's just go with high school alumnus."

"Aw, no fun."

"So you went to the same school as Hikigaya ! I wanna hear about his love life !"

"Ah !"

"Oh ? That reminds me. He asked me out before !" She said starting to laugh.

Yumiko looked at Hachiman who was shaking with anger when she said that. The blond understood something thanks to this conversation.

"Aren't you rude to laugh about something like this Orimoto-san ? You know you need a lot of courage to ask someone out."

"Oh but Miura-chan ! I wanna know more !"

While Kaori and Haruno talked, Hachiman just stared at his novel, lost in thought. Yumiko put a hand on his right shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, Are you alright Hikio ?" She whispered.

"Ah... Yeah it's nothing. I just had a flashback..."

"Are you sure ? Your hands are shaking."

"Yes. I'm alright, like I said it's nothing."

"If you say so..."

"So you asked a girl out Hikigaya-kun ? I'm impressed !"

"It's all in the past now..."

"Yeah. It was a long time ago, so who cares now !» Replied Orimoto.

"Oh yeah ! If you're in Sobu, do you know a guy named hayama ?"

"Huh ?! What do you have to do with Hayato !" Yelled Miura, the volcano had finally woken up.

"Heh ?! What ?"

"I'm asking you. What do you want with Hayato ?"

"Erh... N-Nothing"

Both of the Kaihin Sougou high girls were scare of the fire queen on the moment. Hikihaya let out a smirk at this sight. He almost giggled but repressed it.

"Anyway, him and I are not friends." Said Hachiman.

"T-thought as much, You two are like apples and oranges anyway."

"All right ! I'll call him to come here to introduce you !"

"Huh ?! Why do you have Hayato's number !"

"I had to look after him when we were little of course !"

"Oh, Hayato ? Can you come see me right now ? Actually, just come. I'm at the donuts place near the station."

"What in the world do you think you're doing ?"

Some minutes later Hayama finally arrived in the donuts place. He was shocked when he saw Hikigaya and Miura. It was a bad surprise for him. Yumiko was looking at him with embarrassment and incomprehension. She had never been able to invite Hayato anywhere when she invited him by phone call or face to face and this Yukinoshita girl managed to make him come without any problem. She was being suspicious now but she kept all the questions to herself. The five student were now having a 'fun' time together while Haruno introduced the pretty boy of Sobu to the superficial girls from Kaihin.

One hour later they waved goodbye to the girls. Hayama tried his best not to drop his smile since Yumiko was here. He had to preserve his image around her, she didn't know about his true self.

"So, Haruno, why did you call me here for ?"

"It sounded amusing !"

"And why are you both here Yumiko and Hikitani ?"

"They both came here when I was having my little alone time ! You'd be surprised too ! Hikigaya used to like the girl with curly hair ! I'd love to see the look on Yukino's face if she ever hears about this ! Well, that was a nice way to kill some time. I'll be leaving then ! Thanks for hanging out with me, Hikigaya-kun. Later."

Once Haruno left the place. Hachiman and Hayato both sighed in relief. There was something that Yumiko didn't catch because she did not understand why they looked so relived all of a sudden.

"So, I heard you were both here when Haruno spotted you. I didn't know you were on good term. You're usually not that great when put together since the summer camp and the tennis match. I'm curious." said hayama with his ever so fake beaming smile."

"It's not what you think it is Hayama. We're neither on good or bad terms."

"If you really want to know Hayato, I'm treating Hikio to thank him about what he did for us and what he had to go through to save our group." Said Miura bluntly, earning a shocked stare from hayato who dropped his smile.

"I-Is that so ? Y-you knew Yumiko ?"

"I was there when Hikio falsely confessed to Hina. You did nothing to stop Tobe from doing what he wanted to. I'm really disappointed you know... I thought you would take the risk of being truithful to Tobe to save the dynamic of our group but you did nothing..."

"Yumiko..."

The atmosphere was tense after this statement. Nobody said anything after this. They all finished their cup slowly before leaving the place. Hayama proposed to walk Miura to her place being the perfect boy he was. Hachiman only nodded to this and glanced one last time at Miura who still looked at her feet. Her expectations of Hayama had been destroyed after all. It's normal that Miura Yumiko would feel down for a bit after learning that her prince charming was not as perfect as she thought he was. Anyway it was not his concern. The loner left to reach his home and take a well earned sleep.


	4. Double Date

**Here's the alternate retake on the double date episode !**

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Hachiman got up from his seat to leave the classroom. Unfortunately for him, Hayama Hayato interrupted him.

"Do you have a moment ?"

"What is it ?"

"I want to figure out what time we're going on Saturday ?."

"Huh ?"

"You don't know ? Orimoto and I were texting each other and we ended up making plans to hang out."

"Nah, first I've heard of it."

"Wanna come with us then ?" he said with his awkward smile.

"Like hell I do."

"Please. Think of it as helping me out."

Hayama hayato was now bowing.

"You know I wouldn't be of any help."

"And it's not like you need my help anyway. Most of all, I'd like to chill at home on weekends at least."

"Is that so ?" He whispered still bowing.

From the other side of the room, Ebina was nodding at the scene with an ecstatic look while Yuigahama was troubled looking at Hachiman leave like this. Yumiko on her side was talking with Ooka, Yamato and Tobe about the karaoke outing they had planned. Of course she did not hear or see what the two boys were doing and talking about but she still glanced their way only to see Hayato straightening his back from the bow with a disappointed look on his face. She frowned before returning to her conversation like nothing happened.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was now night time in Chiba and Hikigaya was relaxing himself on the couch playing Vita-chan. Suddenly a phone was thrown his way. Komachi told him it was a call for him and left to go to sleep. His sister was still mad at him. Nothing he could do about it for now at least, he had bigger problems. The phone call was from Haruno. The call was about the little hang out with Hayato. This girl was problem and hachiman couldn't object anymore. She forced him to go with Hayato to know his whereabouts. Sighing, the loner threw the phone on the table and went to sleep after finishing his gaming session.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a pain..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The two prince of Sobu met at the train station to wait for the two Kaihin Sougou girls. Hachiman was pissed and bored while the blond pretty boy was thankful of his 'help'. It was not long before the two 'nice girls' appeared. They decided to start their double date by watching a movie. Of course Hikigaya was walking behind them while Chika and Kaori were walking side by side with Hayama hayato.

 _Like hell I wouldn't be the third wheel. I want to go home..._

The movie was an action movie with some jumpscares in it but overall Hachiman felt bored. Sitting in his chair, he felt someone tapping his right shoulder. It was Orimoto.

"I'm watching a movie with you ! If people from junior high heard about this, they'd freak out !"

"I bet"

"I know right !" She said laughing heartily.

This particular scene made Hachiman remember about his past. Things had always been the same between him and Orimoto. The same unshrinkable space. The nice girl acting the same with everybody.

 _Eh... Things never change. Youth is a lie after all. People don't change._

Once the movie was finished, the four left the cinema and Orimoto was having the fun of her life remembering how the loner jumped out of his seat on some specific scenes. Of course, being here to give a hand, the concerned guy played a clown act not to make the situation awkward but deep down he felt disgusted to act like a 'normal' teenager. Her laugh was in fact getting on his nerves but he was better than that. It would take more to make him snap. Hayama seeing that Hachiman was gettin uncomfortable decided to head to the mall 'PALCO' to check out the shops. The sky had already a yellow/orange hue to it, night will fall quickly.

For your average student, it was a pretty normal outing. You go from one shop to another. You try clothes, you go to game shops and all those meaningless things to simulate what the society molded them to be. Social creatures. For special cases like Hikigaya Hachiman, it was the most boring thing in the world. He had absolutely no interest in coming to this place. In fact, everything he had done until now is watching the two girls monopolizing the attention of Hayama while he looked at them from afar. At least he had his personal space peace. Sometimes you have to take what you can in a dire situation.

Tired of looking at this comedy of youth, Hachiman's eyes wandered around until his eyes met an unexpected sight. He saw Ebina Hina and Miura Yumiko in the store next to them as they were having this double date. The blond girl was trying some brown boots that looked particularly good with her smooth long legs. Shaking those impure thoughts out of his head, Hikigaya remarked that he was caught by Ebina which caught the attention of Yumiko who looked at the source of her friend's surprise.

"What's up, Ebina ?"

Surprised, Miura looked incredulously Hachiman then saw in the background Hayato. She got up, frowning.

"Haya- !"

Unfortunately for her, she stumbled and fell ass first of the ground in an appealing position for the loner's eyes all the while making a cute gasp.

 _Cute. Wait... PANTIES ! PINK ! UNEXPECTED !_

He averted his eyes and tried to run away. But he had been spotted, and Miura Yumiko acknowledged his existence recently so he couldn't really get away with it. Still he hoped he could flee.

"Y-Yumiko, you okay ?" Asked a worried Hina.

"Uuugh... Hikio ! Don't you dare get away !"

The latter froze on the spot and felt cold sweat down his neck. Turning slowly his head toward the raging fire behind him he could only try to smile awkwardly while looking elsewhere.

"A-Ah.. Miura. What a s-surprise."

"What's the meaning of this, why are you and Hayato he-. HEH ?!"

She finally noticed the two girls roaming around the blond boy.

"HAYATO ?!"

 _Annnnnnnd it's over._

"Huh ? Y-Yumiko ?"

The queen bee forgot her pain for the fall and got up like a killer machine ready to eradicate any lifeforms before it. If we were in an anime, a fire aura would envelop her while her hair go super saiyan style with glowing red eyes. Chika and Kaori went pale and hid behind Hayato. The latter was gulping his own saliva while laughing awkwardly with an unsure smile.

 _Here we go Hayama. I accepted to help you because of Haruno but there are limit to what I'm willing to experience. And this force of nature right here is not something I want to fight._

Whistling, Hachiman tried to get away but one angry stare for the devil woman in front of him was enough to stop him in his attempt.

 _Yeah, guess I'll just stay right here without moving. Maybe she's like those creature in some movies. She can't see me if I don't move !_

"What's the meaning of this Hayato ! Why are you and Hikio on a double date ?!"

"Erm, well, Orimoto-san and I texted each other an-..."

"You texted each other ?! Since when ?!

"C-Calm down Yumiko, there's nothing serious, we're jsut having an outing between friends right ? Ha ha..."

"Outing my ass, how many time did I text you back then to have some private moments like this ? You always gave a half-assed excuse about you having something to do. You never accepted once to spend time with me like that !"

«I- Huh..."

"Actually it's a scheme of Yukinoshita Haruno, Miura."

"Huh ?"

"She was the one who started all this. I'm sure she's somewhere observing us. She wanted us to have this outing because of what happened between Orimoto and I in Junior High."

Silence filled the place. Yumiko was contemplating what Hachiman just said for a moment. After a minute, she sighed and placed both her hand on her hips.

"I see. Well. Have 'FUN' then." She said leaving the place without glancing back at Hayato who felt relieved.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun. I wondered what would have happened to me if you didn't calm her down."

"Don't expect any miracle Hayama, she's still clearly pissed. You will get it someday I think. That's what you get for... erm. Should we get moving ?"

"Whoah Hikigaya you looked so cool there !"

"Hmm..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The four continued their little date by visiting the area. It was really big store with multiple floors. It was amazing to meet people from Sobu randomly like this but it was like fate did not want to let them have a peaceful moment. They arrived at some automatic stairs and suddenly a known voice was heard. The noisy type of voice.

"Huh ? If it ain't Hayato !" Said Tobe coming down with Isshiki Iroha next to him.

"Hey Hayato !"

"What's wrong Tobe ?"

"Get a load of this ! I came here with Irohasu 'cause she said she wanted a new tracksuit, but she's been going on and on about protein ! Huh ? Wh-Whoops. Are we interrupting ? My bad. We'll be outta here in a sec. Right Irohasu ?"

"Sennnnpai !"

Whoa, too fast, Iroha ! That gave me a start !

"What are you doing here ? Out having fun ?" Said the sly fox smiling a thousand-watt smile.

 _'You've got some balls to be goofing off with chicks while you've got work to do.', is what I think I'll get if I read between the lines._

"Nah, I'm not really goofing off or-" He was stopped by her making him go down to her level.

"Who is that, anyway ? Your girlfirend, maybe ? But there's two of them. How do you know one another ?" She whispered to his ear.

 _Help ! Iroha's scrary as hell ! How is it even possible to sound this cold with that thousand-watt smile ?_

"Sorry about that, Iroha. I made him tag along."

"Oh, is that so ? Well, I'm just hanging out, too. Let's kill time together !"

"Come on Irohasu ! We should get goingn yeah ?"

Thanks to Tobe's intervention, for once of course, Isshiki iroha did not interfere more and left the group alone. Scratching the back of his head with relief, Hachiman sighed deeply.

"What a pain."

"Now we're even Hikitani-kun. Still I'm surprised that she show this side of her to you aswell. I guess she wants to be loved."

"Then that means she does not want me to love her by your logic."

"Hehe, maybe you're right."

Orimoto just stared at Hikigaya from the distance, she was thoughtful.

 _He really has changed over the years. He's not the same quiet guy anymore. He's still quiet but he changed. It's strange. I cannot put words on it._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was now night time and the double date was close to its ending. They decided to have lunch and a drink at some coffee after having a good laugh at Hachiman's proposition which was the unpopular Saize. The girls were delighted by Hayama's choice and they were still laughing about the taste of Hachiman who couldn't care less about all of this. In fact, the latter was smirking when he caught Yukinoshita Haruno at one of the table on the other side of the room.

"I'm not really fond of that." Said Hayama which stopped the whole noise.

"R-Right ?"

"Oh, that's not what I meant."

"I'm talking about the way you two are acting."

"Oh, there they are." he said after an awkward silence.

Hayama got up and waved at the two persons coming their way. Surprised Hachiman also got up when he saw Yuigahama Yui and Yukinoshita Yukino.

"You guys ?"

"Hikki ?"

"What are you doing here ?"

"I asked them to come."

"Hikigaya's more than the kinda guy you make him out to be."

"He's close to a pair of girls far lovelier than you could ever hope to be."

"Could you stop judging books by their cover and running your mouth ?"

The situation was tense. Hachiman was speechless at Hayama's action, so were the two Kaihin girls. Especially Orimoto who was staring at Hikigaya in disbelief.

"Sorry. I'm outta here."

"Y-Yeah, Sorry. Me too."

Passing by The two service club girls. Orimoto glanced at them. She finally understood what made Hikigaya change so much.

"I see now." she said with a bitter smile before leaving the place.

"I was told this would be a meeting about the election."

"You mean the student council election ?"

"U-Uh. We were hoping to have Hayato run for president. So today we..."

Hachiman glared a bit at Hayato.

"I just wanted to do what I could."

"Oh ? Is that so ?"

"Nee-san ?"

"So you won't run for president ? And here I though it was a lock." Asked Haruno appearing.

"The way you go about forcing work on others is just like Mom. Well i guess you're fine that way. You don't even have to lift a finger. Others always get their hands dirty for you..."

This sentence, this truth. They hit home in Hachiman's mind. His body reacted to those words. Opening his mouth in realization and widening his eyes, he felt something hurt in his chest. He felt anger boiling inside him. He was snapped out of his confusion when he heard Yukino slap the hand of her sister away.

"So... That's what you were doing since the beginning Yukinoshita ?"

"Doing what Hikigaya-kun ?"

"Manipulating me into being a useful tool for your club so that I would fulfill difficult requests by sacrificing myself in the process while your hands are still clean ?"

"..."

"Yukinon ? He's misunderstanding it right ?"

"And what if it's true ?"

Hachiman felt his blood rush to his head like a volcano, his eyes were itching. His throat was clenched, his chest was tight. He greeted his teeth. Yuigahama took a step away from Yukino with a shocked look on her face. Even Haruno widened her eyes before the honesty of her sister.

"So you do admit it ?"

"What's the point of lying, you would see through me anyway..."

"Then... Why did you want me to stop my ways then Yukinoshita."

"… I don't know myself." She said averting her eyes,

Hachiman thought he saw a bit of pain in her eyes, but he was in no condition to have a discussion.

"Well. You will have to dirty your hands as of now. I'll take my leave from the club for now. I think it's better for each of us but mostly me. Good luck with the election. You will have to do things yourself this time. I won't be there to collect the pieces for you to save the whole event."

Hachiman took his bag and left the coffee without looking back. He was pissed and confused.

 _What a shitty day._


	5. Decision

**Sorry for the absence but it was Christmas and I had to participate in the family meetings etc etc. It was long but it's over I can write again ! (Don't worry I have not forgotten my other fanfic but currently I have some things to do so I try my best !) Enjoy the reading. Hachiman will finally be able to evolve on his own now !**

* * *

After the debacle of the the truths that were said indirectly by Yukino and the disgusting attempt to help from Hayama, Hachiman was walking down the street to go home, the night was cold. He could see his own breath and had to hide his face with his scarf not to freeze to death. He was no good with the cold. In fact, the loner was walking lost in his thoughts, he was hurt, really hurt. For once since junior high he thought he had something. He thought he had finally found a place where he belonged, he thought that he had found people accepting him for what he was and that could tolerate and appreciate him even for just a bit. But once again it was just an illusion. He was manipulated by a girl.

"All of this... I did all those things just for the club, just to fulfill what I was asked to do. And this is all I get for sacrificing myself huh... I was the scapegoat of some cunning cold witch so that she wouldn't get her hands dirty."

Walking watching his feet and his eyes narrowed, Hachiman bumped into someone. With the difference of weight, the other person was thrown to the ground as her grocery bag fell onto the floor.

"I-I'm sorry ! Are you alright ? I wasn't looking." Said a surprised Hikigaya, lending his hand to the person he bumped into.

"Ugh ! Geez ! What the hell ! Pay attention to where you're going !" Yelled the girl grasping the hand of Hachiman to get up without looking up.

"M-Miura ?!"

"Hikio ?! What the hell are you doing here ?"

"I was on my way home from the double d-... thing I was helping Hayama with. I'm gonna help you pick up your things."

"Oh... Thank you. So... How did things go with this Orimoto girl that I don't like."

"Heh... As well as a date where I'm involved could go I guess ?"

"So a failure ?"

"Even worse than that. It was like an act worthy of a great tragedy. I don't even want to talk about that. Please spare me Miura."

"Ok I won't ask. Still are you alright ? You seemed even creepier than usual creep."

"Oï woman, leave me alone or pick up your belongings alone."

"Fine fine, don't be so uptight."

Finishing picking up the mess mess, Hachiman lent her her grocery bag and started to go his own way once again before getting interrupted by the same irritating tone of the fire queen not letting go.

"Hikio ! Do you not have any manners ? It's rude not to say good bye to an acquaintances !"

"Ugh... You're so annoying."

"What did you say ?!"

"I said good bye."

"Better."

Both of them departed but the awkwardness fell once again upon their shoulder. They were walking the same path. Hikigaya said nothing and continued to walk for some minutes, turning at each intersection. The problem is that Miura followed him at each turn and it was getting on the nerve of both of them.

"Could you stop following me Miura ?"

"Huh ?! I'm not following you idiot ! My house is just at the end of the next intersection !" Said the annoyed blond pointing with her right index her house.

"Ah... My bad then. Didn't know your house was so close of mine. I'm learning something new everyday it seems. Well I guess it's a real good bye now. See you."

"Yeah... See you Hikio."

 _Ah for once she did not insult me. I appreciate it._

Hachiman finally turn one last time and the queen and loner parted to go their own remaining path. This encounter at least permitted hachiman to not think about what happened earlier this night.

"You're still a creep Hikio." Said Miura smiling smugly before he disappeared from her sight.

"Ugh... You bitch."

"Huh ?!"

Hachiman started to run for his life after saying this.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hachiman's POV**

Komachi still won't talk to me, this is getting on my nerves as well as it's starting to worry me. I may have been too harsh this time. I don't know what I'll do if she starts to hate me. What joke of a brother am I in that case ?

"Komachi !"

"What ?"

"Do you want some coffee ?"

"Yeah"

We both went to the kitchen. It wasn't a long thing to make a coffee usually but being stared at by her in this state was really tiring.

"Here you go." I said giving her her cup.

She started to walk away once again without saying anything to me.

"Say Komachi... I need your opinion on what I should do..."

"I'll listen to you."

Following an awkward silence we both burst into laughter. One of those special moment between siblings.

"But first ! Don't you have something to tell me ?"

"Sorry for the other day. I should not have said that."

"Nor act like that or have this attitude. Nor your eyes."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure you did a big mistake once again don't you Onii-chan."

"Touché. I may have done something I shouldn't have in front of the wrong persons yes."

"And I'm sure you did not apologize either. But since it's you and I'm your cute little imouto I'll forgive you."

"It's not like I didn't want to say sorry. But I had to understand what I did wrong first."

"Well care to explain to me, I'll tell you what you did wrong for sure."

"That will be a long story you know..."

"Well I'll listen to you as I said earlier. Knowing you you'll make it as short as possible beding as lazy as you are."

"Oï that was low in Komachi point."

"We don't have all night, come on, tell me ! I'm curious."

"Long story short it all started with Tobe's request. We had to set up the perfect moment for him to confess to Ebina Hina, the girl with the glasses and brown hair that you saw at the summer camp. He was gonna be rejected and it was also a request from Ebina Hina herself to me to stop Tobe's confession but it was far too late to stop things as he was gonna confess. I barged in and falsely confess to her before he could even say a word to fulfill what I was asked to by multiple persons... The plan was a success. Tobe had no hard feeling against me, Hayama was grateful as well as Miura and Ebina in the end. But then Yukinoshita was mad at me and then Yui cried and told me that I was an i diot not to take the feelings of those around me into account in my actions. But that was the only I could do to get the work done..."

"Ugh... You always fall in the hardest spots don't you Onii-chan. You had to help him confess while stopping him from confessing. I can't say that what you did wasn't the best thing to do... In fact it was the the the best one I guess ? But I also can't say that I don't understand Yukino-chan and Yui-chan's reactions."

"But wait there's more. I was really thinking about all of this, I felt quite bad after all of this and I did not understand why for a fact. Everything was really tense in the club. Then when Shiromeguri-senpaï, Hiratsuka-senseï and the student council candidate Isshiki Iroha came inside the club for a request. Yukinoshita started to attack me on my methods with venom. Usually it's our banter time, nothing we really think would be said but this time all she said, she really meant it and I snapped at her saying that she was not a good president for her own club since I did complete way more requests than she did."

"Harsh thing to say to her when she has to cope with you almost everyday. She must really have deep f... Continue." She said about to let something out.

"Yeah I know that she was mad at me so I would just let her alone without my presence for some time but then I had this double date with Hayama, Orimoto and this Chika girl because of Haruno Yukinoshita today... We finished this lame comedy in a coffee and out of nowhere, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama appeared. Hayama had called them and they thought it was a meeting about their request to help Isshiki to lose the election while keeping her image. And then Haruna who was there barged in and told the truth about her sister behavior..." I said starting to clench my fist around the grip of my cup and greeting my teeth.

"So... ?"

"Haha well. Yukinoshita had been using me as a tool from the beginning it seems. Thanks to that she could avoid getting her hands dirty while I took all the hate and resentment of everybody upon myself."

"Nah ! You got me there Onii-chan, no chance Yukino-chan would do this ! She's way too kind to do this !"

"I asked her Komachi, one on one. She didn't refute anything nor tried to say that her sister was wrong. Not even Yuigahama's questions got answers... That's why I decided to leave the service club starting tomorrow. I'll talk to Hiratsuka-senseï about that."

"..."

"Well, any advice Komachi ? For your useless and easy to manipulate Onii-chan ?"

Her only response was to put her cup down on the table and hug me. It was rare of her to do this but it was the best answer I could ask for at the moment. I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Onii-chan. I thought you had finally found a place where you belonged. But it eneded even worse than before for you..."

"Ah don't mention it. I'm used to this already you know. It still sting a little though."

"I wonder if you'll ever find your balance and comfort. I'm starting to really get worried you know ? But you still have Yui-chan ! She didn't do anything bad to you !"

"Yeah you're right. But seriously, between me and her best friend, you know already who she will choose."

"Yeah... Anyway have you told me everything ? You talked about fulfilling the request of multiple persons and you mentioned the name 'Miura'"

"Yeah she did ask me to leave Ebina alone to be precise."

"Hmm so it's a girl huh ? How is she like ?"

"You met her at the summer camp don't you remember ? The annoying blond girl always roaming around Hayama."

"Oh ! Isn't she kind of a bitch ?"

"Hey watch your language... But yeah she is in fact bitchy in her attitude. But..."

"But what ?"

"At least she's honest and does not play around the bush while taking care of her friends from afar. I guess I kind of respect her for that." I said looking at Komachi grinning like a little devil.

"Oh my Onii-chan. Are you already done with Yukino-chan and you switch to the polar opposite for this Miura girl ?"

"Nope. Never. I'll be dead before it happen. Plus she's into Hayama."

"Still you talk about her with much more light in your eyes than when you talked about Yui or Yukino hehe."

"Nonsense. My eyes are as dead as they were yesterday. Well it's getting late Komachi, time to go to bed."

"Yeah yeah but don't you remember ?"

"Remember what ?"

"It was her father. Dr. Miura who treated you when you broke your leg last year."

"Ah. Well she never told me about it then. Good night Komachi." I said waving while I turned in the corridor.

"So you were speaking with her lately Onii-chan huh... Hehe."

 **End of POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hachiman was sleeping while keeping an eye on his surrounding, he was focused Yui, Yumiko and Hina who were talking about some rules of the schools. Not understanding why he decided to listen carefully. They were talking about removing the uniform or stopping the checking of the bags and all those useless rules which wouldn't pass anyway. What was strange was that Yuigahama was taking notes of the ideas. She was focused and working hard on this. A sight to behold ! Yuri-airhead-gahama was working her ass off on something. Looking at the two other girls he was met by the glare of snake ready to bite its prey. Miura caught him and she has not forgotten that he fled after calling her a bitch last night. Hikigaya gulped down his saliva and averted his eyes to the board.

The loner was walking aimlessly in the library of the school. Some tests were coming and he had to study for it, thankfully it was a Japanese test which was his top subject so he had not much to do to ace it. Turning at one of the shelves corners he saw Isshiki Iroha filling forms on a table and in front of her was the ice queen Yukinoshita Yukino. Trying not to be noticed he activated his 'Stealth Hikki' but mid way to his salvation he was spotted by the sly fox.

"Ah senpai ! How was the date with Hayama's girlfriend ?"

 _Seriously Iroha, can't you just shut your mouth in moments like this ?_

"Ugh... It was not really a date. It was a setup by some third party wanting to have fun..."

"Isshiki-san I'd appreciate if you could stop talking to this pile of bacteria right there, we have much to do to fulfill your request and not much time."

"But I only wanted to..." She pouted before giving up, nothing she could really do against the devil superwoman.

"Oï, she's not your little dog Yukinoshita. She may have formulated a request but she's still a human being."

"Fancy hearing you talking about being human Hikigaya-kun. Seeing how you handle things, you don't seem to really care about the consequences."

"Says the witch using people not to dirty her hands."

The tension was palpable, if it was an anime, lightning could be seen between the two of them. Isshiki was getting uncomfortable.

"Neh... It's fine senpai, I really need to do this to save my image you know. But I look forward to your advices !"

"M'eh. Don't wait for them then because I quit the service club."

"Huh ?! Did I miss something ?"

Yukinoshita dropped her pen on the table. It was an odd reaction but Hachiman didn't pay much attention to this.

"Well, someone manipulated me to get things done. I have nothing more to sacrifice to the club. So. I'm free now. I'll go to Hiratsuka-sensei's office right now if you'll excuse me."

"Huh eh... Yeah. Bye senpai."

When he was out of sight Yukinoshita regained her composure a bit.

"What is it Yukinoshita-senpai ? You were out of it for a good minute there."

"Oh.. it's nothing Isshiki-san... Let's go back to... Our work."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hachiman slammed a form on Shizuka's desk.

"What's this Hikigaya ? I don't remember asking you to redo something lately."

"It's my resignation form to leave the service club."

"I thought I told you that I would refuse any objection though."

"Well in the first place you put me there to fix me. And I'm thankful to you tried to do so by giving me a place where I could find peace and where I could find a purpose. But I discovered some ugly truths about a certain ice queen and I don't want to ever get involved with her again. Staying in the club will only make things worse for me in the long run..."

"What happened Hikigaya, tell me."

"No... It's not me who should tell what happened. You should ask the guilty one yourself as the club counselor. That's all for me. Bye sensei."

"Wait Hikigaya !"

"Thank you for what you tried to do."

Hachiman left without explaining much to his teacher. Hiratsuka just stood there, confused. She had an idea of what could have happened between the three of them but she was not sure. She was sad that Hachiman left the club. Deep down she knew it was living thanks to him and his methods even if reckless. Would it be the same now that it was only the two girls alone ?


	6. A New Goal

**Hello ! Here's chapter 6 ! Things are starting to move for Hachiman's future now that he left the club !**

* * *

The lessons were over for the day and everybody was starting to leave one after another the classroom, one airhead however reach Hikigaya's seat before he could even get up. As usual it was the normal thing at the end of the day for Hachiman, Yuigahama would come to his desk to ask him if he wanted to go to the club with her, he would then go out of the room, wait for her outside, she would pester him and then they would go together but today was different. Today Hachiman was a free man.

"Hey Hikki let's go to the club together !"

"Sorry Yuigahama but I won't come."

"Come on you're still mad at Yukinon about what happened last time huh..."

"No you got it wrong Yuigahama. I said, I'm not going."

"Huh ? I don't understand Hikki."

"When I said that I left the club I meant it. I already resigned from the club. I'll never come back."

"… You're joking Hikki right ?"

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would joke about anything like Riajuu ?"

"But why ?"

"Are you stupid or what Yuigahama ? Do you seriously believe that I would do anything else for the club after what I have learned from Yukinoshita senior ? Never am I going back there. I won't sacrifice myself anymore for some twisted witch."

"Don't talk about Yukinon like that Hikki ! It is thanks to her that... erm... She... erh..."

"Come on I'm waiting Yuigahama what did she do for the club ? Has she really done anything by herself ? Oh the great Ice Queen Yukinoshita, the perfect student of Sobu High not even being able to solve one's problem without the help of a pawn like me." Said Hachiman starting to get irritated, his anger building itself up.

"But sh-she's my friend... She..."

"Then go to her Yurigahama, your OH so precious Yukinon is waiting for you in this cell ! What next ? Since I'm not here anymore maybe you'll become the disposable tool next. Would suit a airhead like you !"

Suddenly everybody in the room was silent. The heavy slam of a palm hitting a cheek was heard in the entire class followed by the sight of a pink haired girl running out of the her. Hachiman became the center of attention for some seconds. It did hurt him a bit, he actually had the mark of a hand printed on his face. During their exchange he had started to talk loudly, his repressed anger surfacing. All this time swallowing the hate, the pain and the sadness finally had effect on his behavior. He couldn't control some of his outburst to people who were linked to those emotions he had tried to forget.

Shameful, Hikigaya scratched his head and took his bag to leave slowly but quietly the room while being stared at by his classmate. Unbeknownst to him, Miura Yumiko had been watching him since the start of their conversation. She was unreadable, neither angry nor sad nor happy, a real poker face. Ebina Hina saw that, it was not normal.

"Yumiko ? What is it ? You seem really quiet and thoughtful right now, are you sick or something ?"

"Huh ?... Ah. No not really don't worry. I'm just thinking..."

"Thinking about Hikitani's reaction right ? He's been different today, he's always calm and composed but now he's like a bomb ready to explode. I wonder what happened to him."

"Yeah... I wonder too... I wonder." She said knowing exactly what plagued the mind of the loner.

"Well I need to go anyway, my father needs me for something at home. See you tomorrow, Hina, Hayato, Tobe, Ooka, Yamato."

"Bye Yumiko" They all said almost simultaneously.

Leaving the room, the fire queen look to her right and her left trying to figure where the creep could be. An idea popped up into her mind.

"What's he always drinking ? Ah yeah Max Coffee. Fortunately there's no more at the machine close to one of the exit. So once he discovers that there aren't any he will come back to the big one."

Yumiko decided to speed up her pace and found the machine. According to her plan, she bought a can of coffee and headed to the most plausible way that Hachiman would come. It was only a hypothesis on her side but it was her best chance to get him to talk. And she did in fact hit the jackpot on her way. She saw him coming back ti the main machine with a dejected face due to the excess of effort needed for this travel.

"Hey Hikio. I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you Miura, I'm thirsty and there's no more Max Coffee over there. Leave me alone please."

"Then must I tell you that the main one is out of your precious Max Coffee too ?"

"NO ! Seriously ?!"

"Yup."

"What did I do to be punished like this." He said being engulfed in his own aura of despair.

"You know, I just happened to have bought the last can of Max Coffee from this machine. I's be willing to give it to you you know ?"

"Seriously ? Like that ? That's too good to be true, there's something to it isn't it ?"

"Yes, you'll have to talk with me."

"Well... Free food is free food. And if it's Max Coffee it's even better I guess."

"Good, let's go to your spot."

"Hai hai..."

Miura gave him the can and both of them headed to the secret spot of the infamous lone Hikigaya Hachiman. It was calm, a nice little spot where one can enjoy the bliss of silence and loneliness. Only dome noise coming from the tennis club could be heard from time to time but it was almost inaudible. This time however, Hachiman would not get the comfort he sought.

"So that's where you always go to eat your lunch huh ? And here I thought you were the kind to lurk in some dark places like a criminal."

"Oï, I'm not a criminal, I've never done anything against the law you know."

"Of course you're not, you're like a petty criminal after all, you're smart enough not to cross the line. Don't get me wrong I was actually complimenting your spot."

"Tch... Why would you like this place ? It's a better place for people like me who aren't very social."

"Yes it sure is. But sometimes I guess it's fine to have silence at your side..." Said Miura sitting next to Hachiman and holding her head in her right hand, looking at the distance in a thoughtful manner for some seconds.

"Erh... Miura ? You're alright ?"

"Huh ? Oh. Yes yes I am. Whatever, let's get started on what I wanted to talk to you about, you're the kind of guy who do not want to waste time right ?"

"I guess so. Is it about Yui ?"

"Hmm, yeah kinda."

"Then don't waste your time Miura, I don't intend to apologize to her."

"For once I won't scold you for being harsh to her Hikio."

"Huh ? Really ? Are you sick or something ? I think I'd be less scared if it was that, now you're worrying me. What did I do."

"Come on I'm not that much of a monster. I just wanted to know how you were feeling lately. You can try to hide it as much as you want we all see that you look even more rotten than usual Hikio. Your eyes are darker."

"As if you'd worry about me, cut the crap and go straight to the point."

"HIKIO ! Why shoudn't I be worried about ?! You helped us when you weren't even part of our group, you helped us sacrificing yourself and your relationships with Yui and Yukinoshita. How could I just ignore you now that you're suffering ?!" She said clearly pissed at Hikigaya's attitude.

Hachiman widened his eyes and had his mouth agape. Miura Yumiko, the queen bee was worried about his well-being. Never in his life had he expected such a thing to happen or those words to be heard. Trying to regain his composure before the fire, he coughed.

"W-well o-ok... Sorry about that."

"Stop being sorry and explain to me what you're going through. Are you really quitting the club after you argued with this cold witch of Yukinoshita ? Isn't it a bit too much though ?"

The loner lowered his head to look at the ground. It took him some time to think about it, he took some sip of Max Coffee in the process while Yumiko still stared at him expectantly.

 _Is it really ok to tell her about it ? Sure there are already a lot of people involved but is it okay to involve her in this ?_

"Please Hikio, tell me, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

 _Help ? Me getting helped by someone like her ? Me getting help from somebody ? Do I really want help ? Sure Hiratsuka-sensei tried to help me by forcing me into the club, the girls tried to help me in some ways but I never asked them to help me. I just wanted to be left alone but right now ?... DO I want to be helped ?_

"Tell me Miura. Why should I tell you about the truth ?"

"Huh ? What do you mean ?"

"I mean, you're doing great. You're popular, you have friends, everyone fear your rage, you're good looking, I may say you're in the top 3 of the most beautiful girl of the school and yet you're involving yourself with me, Hikigaya Hachiman the most hated man of Sobu and veteran loner. Aren't you scared about your reputation ?"

Miura blushed a bit at Hachiman statement about her good look and her being in the top 3, she averted her eyes while fidgeting with one of her curl.

"You know Hikio, being popular is not that great, we have our own set of problems just like normal people and loners. It's not that easy to be at your best everyday, it's not easy to build strong bonds with people. It's not easy having a real deep understanding of your surrounding because you always need to wear this mask of popularity. I don't really care being seen with you, people would still think you blackmailed me because I'm 'SO' popular it would be impossible for me to speak to the likes of you and that is tiring... Someday I'd really like to let loose and be free of this image."

For the first time, Hachiman held Miura in high regards, he had seen one of her sides that she does not normally shows to others. She was more like a normal girl than he thought. She wanted to have genuine bonds with her friends and understand them. She just wanted to act freely and not being judged because of that. He smiled, happy to see that even the one girl he thought was the most superficial one was in fact way more complicated and surprising. It was a real smile and not a creepy one and that caught Yumiko off guard. She was amazed and looked at him like he was a painting. Hikigaya blushed and averted his eyes pushing the topic forward.

"I see. Well I guess I can tell you then, you're not as shallow as I thought Miura."

"I'm listening Hikio." She said smiling, causing Hachiman to blush once again.

 _This girl is having too much effect on me, she's being too cute with this smile. I must speed thing up or I'll start having stupid ideas._

"Well after we encountered you in the mall we finished the outing in a coffee shop with Hayama, Orimoto and this Chika girl. But then Hayama started to tell to the girl that I was not as low of a man they thought I was and that I was surrounded by girls they couldn't even compare with and I was so surprised by this that I was speechless. And then, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama appeared in the room, quickly followed by Haruno Yukinoshita, her sister who was spying on us from the beginning."

"And so what happened ?"

"You were right by saying that quitting the club because of a fight was too much Miura. It's deeper than that. I learned that night that Yukinoshita had been using me as a useful tool from the beginning of the club. Thanks to me she could keep her image of the 'perfect doll smart girl' while all the blame was put on me. That's why I decided to quit the club. I thought I found my place but then everything was crushed. Once again I was fooled." Said Hachiman laughing falsely while scratching the back of his head.

Against all odds, Miura kept her calm and was silent, thinking about something, she was very serious in her facial expression.

"What will you do now ?"

"I really don't know, I'm a bit lost, I don't know what to do anymore. I have nothing to do anymore after class. Guess I'll just spend this free time going back to my old loner's life."

"Well... If you finally find what you want to do or if you want to experience some fun outings I'll be there to help you to repay everything you did to help us while we did not deserved it Hikio." She said in a bright smile causing Hachiman to lost himself for a split second in the ocean of green that were her eyes.

Getting up and throwing his can in the bin, Hachiman waved good bye to Miura to avoid his weak teenager heart to lose itself. Hachiman was now lost in his mind, this conversation opened his brain to his future. What will he do now ? Does he have a purpose ? What should he do ? Who would need him now that he was not a member of the club anymore,

Walking aimlessly in the corridors, Hachiman didn't see the person running next to him and put a hand of his left shoulder. It startled him because of him spacing out. He knew this person, two braids of hair resting on her chest. Shiromeguri Meguri, the retiring student council president.

"Hikigaya-kun ? May I have a small talk with you on the way to the exit ?"

"What is it Shiromeguri-senpai ?"

"It's about the election."

"I'm stopping you right now, I'm not a member of the club anymore, I'm not involved."

"… I know that Hikigaya-kun, Hiratsuka-sensei told me so when I paid her a visit today while we talked about Isshiki Iroha's case."

"Ah... Then why are you talking of the election to me ?"

"I'd like you to be the president."

"HUH ?! Are you out of your mind senpai ? Me ? President ? I can't even get enough signatures to participate. Why me ? Don't you want Yukinoshita for this kind of thing ?"

"Hm hm, As much as I respect Yukinoshita-san and I recognize her as Haruno's sister she's not a leader. She doesn't have what it takes to be a good chef. Remember what happened to her to the cultural festival ?"

"I can't say that I disagree with you but why are you asking me ? Didn't Yuigahama and Yukinoshita found a way to fulfill your request ?"

"They did."

"Then why ?"

"Their solut- I mean her solution is to run for presidency herself and make Isshiki lose. I'd prefer you Hikigaya-kun. You're a natural born leader. You know how to do things when they are needed. You are able to do what it takes to save the day even if it's cruel and would hurt you or the other. You're willing to make sacrifice even if you are the sacrifice. I know what you did to Sagami and why. I hold you in high regards for that. So please Hikigaya-kun. Accept my request and run for presidency, you'll have my full support, you're the best thing that could happen to this school."

"Even if you say so, would I really be ok for the job ? I don't know if I could win against Yukinoshita..."

"I'm not forcing you Hikigaya-kun but it could be a sweet revenge no ?" She said disappearing as fast as she appeared.

 _Revenge huh ? I'm not the type to hold grudges to a specific person but so far no one had manipulated me. It was because of my misunderstanding that I got fooled but this time I was fooled by a witch. And it makes me sick. I guess I want to show her how much better I am than her even if it means running against her._

"Being president huh ? That was not in my plans but maybe it's the thing that will give me a purpose after the club. Well what do I have to lose anyway ? My pride ? Hell no. My reputation ? Like I have any. Guess I will give it a shot afterall. If I win Isshiki's request will be fulfilled either way. Nothing to lose, everything to gain. Even if I lose Yukinoshita would make a 'good' president anyway."

After some minutes, Hachiman stopped in front of a board and wrote his name on a list before walking back to the exit. The rise of the betrayed one is starting.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the great support ! I'll try my best to provide you with a nice story ! And don't worry I have a lot more "What if" story in my head with multiple ships !**


	7. Campaign part I

**Hello ! I wanted to make a really big chapter but the problem is my free time being consumed by all my passions and my laziness haha. So I decided to split up the big chapters in multiple part to keep my story up and not looking like I disappeared suddenly !**

* * *

Hikigaya opened the door of his house and entered the place which was dark, he came home earlier since he was free from any duty after the school day. He had a whole thirty minutes before his sister would come home and what's better than to lay down on the couch in a track suit while playing Vita-chan. While playing a variant of guitar hero on his PlayStation, Hachiman heard the front door being opened, his sister was finally home. Surprised to see her brother being home so early she made some grimace.

"Onii-chan... What are you doing here ? You really are skipping the club aren't you ?"

"Well I quit the club for good."

"YOU WHAT ?! What about Yui-chan ?!"

"Why would I care about her ? She tried to get me back to the club and refused to see that Yukinoshita manipulated me. I told her the truth of the situation, she got mad and slapped me."

"Idiot Onii-chan..."

"You'd prefer that I swallowed my pride and damaged my mental health even more by staying in this place ? I'm not a masochist Komachi. I'm willing to go to some extent but not this."

"Aaaaah... Is there anything else I should be aware of since it seems that you started your own revolution."

"Ah well. I'll try to be a candidate for the student council president role."

Silence fell over the room, Komachi had a deadpan look on her face. They both stared at each other for a long minute.

"What ? Is this some kind of a joke ?"

"I'm serious about that, it's not a joke, I'll run for presidency. That's low in Komachi point to doubt your brother like that..."

"Why ? No. How would you even collect the signatures to be accepted as a member ?"

"Komachi Komachi, don't you dare insult me when it comes to resources. Shiromeguri-senpai will give me all of her support and that means that I'll surely have a lot of signatures from the current council and the people involved in the cultural festival."

"That won't be enough though."

"I will also ask help from the people I know and who owe me I guess."

"Are you really Hachiman ? For a second I thought I heard you say that you will ask for help to try to earn a status that will give you a lot of work to do."

"Is that so strange ?"

"Well that's a big step forward for you Onii-chan, it's so sudden it's kinda scary. And what's with that small smile you're harboring ? I've rarely see you smile like that. It's not much but you look happier."

"Ah well some things happened today and it seems that I made the right decision. I've learned things from some people that I thought were bland and not interesting."

"Hmm... Fishy. Anyway what is your motive ? You always say 'To work is to lose' yet you want to work now. What do you want to achieve with that ?"

"… I want to prove to Yukinoshita that I am better than her and that I don't need her of the club to be able to solve people's problem. I want her to learn her place. Also... I kinda want to show that I'm capable and that I can change things. I guess ? I don't know, I'm just feeling that I should do it. I have no purpose anymore and I don't want to fall back to my old ways where I didn't do anything every single days."

"I can't support you in your little revenge Onii-chan but... You've changed you know ? Never have I thought that you would say such things one day. I don't know if you made the right choice leaving Yui-chan and Yukino-chan to themselves, but if you keep moving forward like this on your own while relying on others like what you're doing right now then you have all my support as well."

"Thanks Komachi."

After this little discussion, both of them decided to prepare the dinner together much to the surprise of Hachiman's sister about his willingness to do something. It reminded her of the old time when she was in elementary school and it was him who did the chores. Both of them were having fun in this new mechanic in their life that was beginning. They got closer thanks to all those hardships.

Finishing their dinner they also did the dishes together and because of that they had a lot more time to do what they likes to do with their free time so they decided to watch some of the new anime that came out this year. The one was called 'Classroom of the elite'. They watched three episodes together getting carried away and did not look at the clock. It was getting late.

"Well time to go to bed I guess... Too bad, this series is good."

"Yeah It's decent I guess" Said Hachiman.

"Say Onii-chan, there's one last thing I want to know. Who are you gonna ask help to ? You won't ask Yui-chan nor Yukino-chan that's for sure. So who may help you ? Hiratsuka-san can't interfere with the election. So who ?"

"I haven't put that much thought into it in fact. There are three people that come to my mind. Totsuka, Zaimokuza and Kawasaki."

"So you know Taishi's sister's name after all ? He always tells me how you always make her mad by forgetting her name at school."

"Of course I know her name, I'm not that stupid, I just like to tease her with that, I don't know why, it's natural for me. My name's is way harder to pronounce than hers."

"Getting really comfy with her huh ? Maybe soon enough I'll be able to call her Onee-chan !"

"I don't think so, why would she be interested in me anyway ? She's only acknowledging my existence because we are both loners and I helped her. Nothing more than normal courtesy."

"Hopeless Onii-chan... Then that's only three, who are you gonna ask too ?

"Hmm... Ebina Hina."

"The glasses girl from the summer camp ? Not a bad idea, she seems to be quite the clever one."

"And... erh... Miura Yumiko."

"HEH ?! Are you talking about the blonde bimbo always roaming around Hayama Hayato ? Are you getting mad ? There's no way she'd help you !"

"You shouldn't judge people based on your first impression Komachi, I made this mistake way too many times. She's not as shallow as you think she is. She's not dumb, she's in fact, quite perceptive."

"Huh okay I'll believe you on that but seriously, this is strange coming from you. You've never defended someone when I gave my opinion of them before. Why her though ? I understand the four first but how is she gonna help you ? And why would she ?"

"Well she said that she was waiting for me to find my new purpose and that she would help me then. I can't refuse such a honest offer. There was no pity and no ulterior motive in her words."

"I see, she looks like a kind person when you learn to know her."

"Yes, she's wearing the popular girl facade but once she's out of sight from the people, she's really a nice person who cares about her friends. She's still harsh, holier than thou and bitchy but I guess I don't dislike her as much as when I first met her. And to answer you on how she may help me, think about it Komachi, she IS popular and I am NOT popular, with her help I can improve my image. If I have the support from the Queen Been of Sobu then a lot of person will vote for me. As simple as that."

"That's pretty clever, you even take your reputation into account in your move huh ? You'll make a great president if you win. A twisted, merciless one but a good one."

"And I'll need you too Komachi since you're a member of the student council in your school. Your advice would be precious on how to get things to work if I beat Yukinoshita."

"I thought you would never ask Onii-chan ! Of course this Komachi will help her useless Gomi-chan !"

"That was so low in Komachi points but thank you for your help. Well let's go to bed. Things will get hard for me soon enough. I have a lot of things to do heh..."

"Good night and good luck Onii-chan !"

* * *

Hachiman was thinking, head resting on his desk, he was creating his whole plan inside the twisted mind of his. He was spacing out so much because of this that he did not catch Totsuka trying to greet him for a good two minutes. The latter was worried and was waving his hands in front of Hikigaya to bring him back to earth but to no avail.

"Ha... Hach... HACHIMAN !"

"Heh ?! Oh ! It's you Saika. Sorry I was thinking about things."

"Come on seriously Hachiman it wasn't your usual space out moment, you were really gone this time, almost like your soul wasn't in your corpse anymore !" Said Totsuka pouting.

 _So cute... If you were a girl I'd be your white knight anytime._

"Well I really do have a lot on my mind lately."

"I see. If you need any help I'll be glad to help you Hachiman !" He said launching the special Totsuka smile that could melt the heart of the most heartless guy in this school.

"Actually I'll need your help, can you wait for me in the hall after school ? I'll explain to you what I need help for."

"Oh ! Of course ! I'll be there don't worry ! I'm so glad you're asking me for help ! Have a good day Hachiman !" Finished Saika returning to his seat happier than before.

 _I got Saika's help, now I need Zaimokuza, Saki, Ebina and Miura._

"I could go to her and ask her directly right now but it would be too weird since we're both loners. It would attract too much unwanted attention and rumors would spread like wildfire. I'll wait for lunch time. I know where to find her anyway. Zaimokuza... I have an idea as to where he could hide himself. Ebina and Miura on the other hand won't be easy to catch, there's Yuigahama who will be shocked and suspicious if I do talk to them. Ah... What a drag.» Muttered Hachiman to himself.

Scratching his head, he decided to take a glance at his surroundings. He first looked at Saki who felt his stare and looked back at him only to avert her eyes quickly after with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Hachiman then turned his head toward the clique. They were as noisy as usual except for Miura not talking that much when it was hayama who was talking but the others adapted themselves to it rather quickly, not paying attention to it. A little bit of air escaped the nose of Hachiman at this sight. She was the only one acting rather truthfully in this group full of fake people but what was strange is that she wanted to keep the relationships she had despite this very fact. He glanced at them a bit too much and Ebina caught him looking at them, she smiled at him and waved. Hikigaya waved back not really understanding what the Fujoshi was doing until she formed a hole with her thumb and index finger from her left hand and had demonstrated a simulation of a sexual act with her right hand once with a little of blood coming out of her nose and smiling like crazy. Getting annoyed, Hachiman stopped looking at them and decided to focus on his plan.

* * *

The loner packed his bag and went out of the room in his natural slow pace. His destination ? The rooftop. Of course, he didn't want to go there because his spot was unusable but because he knew that the person he was seeking was there. It was her territory and it was rare of him to go there. Sure sometimes he did go there to have peace when there were people around his secret hideout and he had a wonderful silent moment shared with Kawasaki Saki. Both didn't speak in those rare moments. They did not need to after all, the even more rare times where they talked was related to their study nothing more and he liked that. After some minutes of walking he finally reached the place and searched around in the area. It looked like she wasn't there cause he couldn't catch any blueish silver hair ponytail.

"Too bad. Guess she's not h-"

"Ya searchin' something ?"

"Ah Kawasaki !" Said Hachiman looking behind him in the direction of the water tank.

She climbed down the ladder to reach the floor and be at Hikigaya's level. She went close to him and greeted him properly before proposing to him to eat their lunch together since he was here. She was eating a bento box she probably made herself since she was the one taking care of her siblings while Hachiman was eating his bland bread and drinking his Max Coffee.

"Someday you'll collapse of the floor eating only that while drinking something so full of sugar. I'm amazed you don't have diabete yet."

"I'm always saving my energy, I can't run out of it like that you know. If I do nothing how can that happen ?"

"You're really one lazy bum you know that ?"

"But still a good future house husband."

Saki choked on her food and had to drink from her water bottle to be able to breath again, she was beet red and snapped at Hachiman.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, YA WANT TO KILL ME AREN'T YA ?"

"What ? I just said that I'm good at keeping a house and do the chores despite being lazy... What are you getting so worked up for ?" Said the oblivious man.

"I-... Forget it." She said averting her eyes and sighing in a dejected manner.

"Anyway, what are you doing here ? It looked like you were searching for something by going up here."

"I was searching for you."

This answer got the better of the cool Saki once again. It was too much for her heart. She was red like a tomato.

"S-s-s-searching f-for m-me ?"

"Yes of course, I need you after all."

"N-n-need me ?" She said feeling dizzy.

"Yes I need your help for something important, I already got Totsuka's support for it. If you could come to the hall after school it would really help me and I'll be really grateful to you. I'll repay you you can count on it."

"Ah..."

"I won't force you if you don't want to."

"..."

"Well I get it."

Hachiman got up and was gonna climb down the staircases when he got interrupted.

"Fine I'll help you..."

"Really ! Thank you ! Lova ya Kawasaki !" Said Hachiman climbing down the stairs rather quickly not aware of what he said like that one time when she helped him finding Sagami at the Cultural Festival. A loud gasp was heard in her direction. Saki had a hard time to regain her composure, her heart really took a lot today.

"Seriously, how dense can you be Hikigaya... It's the second time you say it... Are you stupid or something ? How am I supposed to ignore you if you keep being like that idiot..." She said having a hurt look in her eyes."

* * *

 **TheReaper999: I just used the dialogues word for word from the eng sub that I watched of oregairu season 2. If someone's to blame about this it's not me. I hadn't got the time to read all the light novels too.**


	8. Campaign part II

**Part II is out, good read ! And thank you all for your support !, more than 100 review, more than 100 favorites and more than 200 follow ! I'll continue to do my best to keep the original stories popping into my twisted mind !**

* * *

Hachiman was walking down the stairs with a little smile on his face, Kawasaki and Totsuka wanted to help him, it was a very good start for his plan, now he had to find Zaimokuza Yoshiteru. It was an easy guess.

"Where would an author wannabe be at this hour ? In the library of course. You don't have to be a genius to guess that much." Smirked Hachiman.

Making his way in the school, he finally reached the library. It was as peaceful as ever and not very crowded at lunch time. A perfect place for a bookworm but not for a loner because someone you know may catch you while you try to avoid social interactions. When it was raining though, it was the best place to go to get enough comfort to eat peacefully.

"Hikigaya Hachiman ! Hahaha !"

"Oï quiet down Zaimokuza, we're in the library."

"Rules have no hold on me for thee place is my territory !"

"Say that to the supervisor behind you."

"Aya !" gasped the chuuni taking a defensive pose worthy of a scared cat.

"Betrayal ! You beat me once again general Hikigaya ! So. What are you doing here my partner in crime ?"

"Heh... For once I came to see you Zaimokuza. I need your help for something big. Of course if you don't want to have anything to do with this you can refuse."

"Ha ha ha ! Hiw many times have you had to listen to my prattle ? I'll gladly accept, me the great Zaimokuza in your quest !"

"Huh... You don't even know what I'll tell you."

"I don't need to, you have helped me way too much with the reading of my creations ! Heh. I'm so cool for extending a helping hand to the weak."

"You actually were, until that last line. Who are you ripping off this time ?"

"Nay. I'm speaking from the heart."

"Dumbass. Don't start acting legitimately cool on me. Be there in the hall after the last lesson then. I'm counting on you."

"I have but one word."

After this quick conversation, the two of them parted ways and Hachiman was going to go back to his class since lunch time was almost over but he encountered someone he really did not want to see. Two in fact. A pink haired girl and a raven haired girl whose glare could kill.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hikki..."

The atmosphere got very cold in the library. Opponents meeting on the battlefield before the war even begun.

"Yukinoshita. Yuigahama. If you'll excuse me I have to go back to class, you should do so too Yuigahama."

"Is it true that you're running for presidency Hikki ? Is it really what you want ?"

"Ara, who would have thought that Hikki-trash-kun would try to face me in such an event, don't you remember that you are the most hated man in Sobu while I'm way more popular and capable than you'll ever be. I'll be kind toward you and your rotten eyes. Stop this nonsense and go back to where you belong. You're a nuisance."

Hachiman just stood there, he was accustomed to the insults of Yukinoshita but those had so much venom in them that he couldn't help but wince a little after this harsh attack. Even Yuigahama took some distance from the Ice Queen, surprised and not knowing what to do. The poor girl was lost.

"So it really was true after all, you really despise my very existence. I'd suggest that you learn to lower your presence Yukinoshita, you may be strong in every field but remember that your stamina is shit while I can go for far longer than you. Don't take me lightly because my reputation is bad. You won't understand it when I'll beat you and become the next president of the school council. I'll show you that I'm better than you and that I did not need your help to be better. I'm gonna win and there's nothing you will be able to do against it. Be prepared." Answered Hachiman with confidence and rage in his voice.

Narrowing their eyes they both glared at each other before resuming their walk to their destination. Unbeknownst to Hikigaya, Yukino shed some tears after his departure, she tried her best to wipe them but she had a hard time to handle herself after this event. Yuigahama being the good friend she is managed to calmed her down by hugging her.

"Why were you like this with Hikki Yukinon... I don't understand. You're harsh and cruel and the minute after you cry like this in front of me. Why, what's happening ? Tell me ! I don't understand !"

"I don't mean any of the things that I said to him since the double date accident... I just went along with Nii-san to free Hikigaya-kun of the service club..."

"But why ?! Why would you do that if it's hurting you like that ?!"

"Can't you see Yuigahama-san ? Didn't you see the fire in his dead eyes ? He has a meaning now and if I have to be the antagonist to help him become a better man like Hiratsuka-sensei asked me to do then I'll do so. Even if it means..."

"Even if it means ?"

"Losing our relationship forever. I want him to grow, the service club was a burden to him anyway. Always getting to hurt himself to save the other while we couldn't do anything." Said Yukinoshita looking at her feet with a sad look and shame.

Yui also looked down, she finally understood her friend's actions. Deep down she knew it was the right thing to do. Letting Hachiman continue to do his best for the service club would only finish in him getting really hurt one day or another. And this one time would be the last.

Unaware of the cruel truth or Yukino's desperate action to save him, Hachiman's rage was burning like a wild fire. His motivation shot up dramatically. He wanted to win, He had to win. He will beat Yukinoshita in this war. He will become the greatest council president this school had in a long time.

Hachiman entered class 2-F and slowly walked to his seat. Yumiko who was already there glanced at him, this reaction attracted once again the attention of Hina who smiled mischievously upon seeing her friend's behavior.

"You've been glancing at Hikitani more and more often Yumiko. Did something happened between you two ?"

Hearing this Yumiko blushed and averted her eyes to stare at Ebina with an embarrassed look.

"E-Ebina ! W-what are you talking about ?! Nothing happened between me and this... And this... Him."

"Oh ? You're not calling him a creep like usual ?"

"Hey he's not a creep. He may look like one but he's a good guy deep down."

"Oh my that's surprising coming from you, something must have happened for you to be so respectful of him."

"… Maybe."

She took one last glance at the loner who was thinking hard on his desk. She wondered what happened to him. He seemed so much more confident in her eyes, he had more spirit in his eyes, they were still rotten but they had something more. She continued to look at him for some seconds before Hiratsuka-sensei came inside the room with an unreadable expression.

"Hikigaya, come see me at my office after this."

"Aye aye..."

The lesson was about Japan history, so Hachiman could afford to take a little nap to rest his brain. Once the lesson was over, Hikigaya got up from his seat and was advised by his counselor to follow her. But before living the room he went quickly to Saki.

"Can you do me one more favor please. Can you tell the other in the hall that I'll come as soon as possible and can you tell Ebina to come too if it's possible ?"

"Hm ? Okay but I can't guarantee you that Ebina will come."

"That's fine by me. Thanks again. See you later."

Hachiman disappeared from the classroom. Leaving a suspicious Yumiko who assisted to the scene and heard everything. She looked at Kawasaki who came to tell something to Ebina like Hachiman had asked her. Surprisingly, Hina accepted.

"Well, see you tomorrow Yumiko. I have something that I must attend to. Bye bye!"

Totsuka, Kawasaki and Ebina left the room to an unknown destination, once they left, she got up and decided to follow them discretely. They didn't go really far or tried to hide themselves. They were just at a medium table in the hall. There was a big grey haired guy with them who was really annoying and noisy. She wondered what the four of them were doing here and most of all, why Hachiman told them to come here. She had time to spare and hid herself in one of the corner of the hall where they couldn't see her. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"What are you doing Hikio ?" She whispered with her arms crossed in front of her chest, leaning against a pillar.

* * *

 **Hiratsuka's Office**

"Are you out of your mind Hikigaya ?! What are you thinking ?! Why are you running for presidency ?"

"Well, can't I ? I think I'm free to do what I think is right no ?"

"Cut the crap, you're not the kind of guy to apply for a position that require a lot of work. It's not like you to do something like that. Tell me, is it Haruno who blackmailed you because of her sister or what ?!"

"Sensei. It's Shiromeguri-senpai who convinced me that I can do it and that I would be a good president. She gave me her support against Yukinoshita. Haruno has nothing to do with it. Is it that strange that after all this forced work I really want to do something on my own ?"

"So that's it huh... Why are you fighting with Yukinoshita ?"

"You know how she manages things. She's good, very good but you also know that she doesn't know how to delegate effectively the work before she collapses. And I see that she hasn't told you anything nor Haruno did. It's surprising."

"What happened between you. If your reason is worth my understanding then I'll let you off this time and I won't stop you from your project."

"… Not like I have a choice. Well, long story short. She has been using me this whole time sensei. She did not deny Haruno's words and confirmed them by her attitude. All those sacrifices I did back then were her schemes. The lady didn't want to dirty her hands. Is taht enough of an explanation to you ?"

"..."

Shizuka just kept staring at Hachiman for a long time in her chair. She was thinking but she has no expression of anger or sadness on her face.

"Fine. You can go Hikigaya. Good luck."

"Huh ? Like that ? You sure ?"

"Yes, you can go, I believe you, you wouldn't lie about something like that."

"See you tomorrow then sensei."

She watched him go out of her office, thinking. She had an idea, Hikigaya may be dense or acting like a dense guy but he was not a girl. He couldn't decipher the secret messages of the girl language.

"What are you trying to do Yukinoshita by chasing him away ? Are you really willing to go that far for him ?... Aaaaahhh youth and its problems..." Sighed Shizuka slumping in her chair and taking out a cigarette.

* * *

 **The Hall**

"Finally you're here Onii-chan !"

"Komachi ? What are you doing here ?"

"I'm here to back you up in your plan of course ! Kya ! This earned me a lot of points !"

"Yeah yeah. You're the best imouto in the world. Anyway, thank you guys for coming. I'll tell you why I asked you to come here now." Said Hachiman taking a seat while a hidden Yumiko was eavedropping their conversation.

"I hope it's not one of your twisted plan like the summercamp Hikitani-kun."

"No no. I'm not doing these kind of things anymore except if I'm forced to do it. Anyway, let's get starting. Straight to the point, I'm running for presidency in the coming election."

It took time before the first reaction except for Komachi who was aware of this beforehand. It was Saki who broke the silence. Yumiko on her side widened her eyes and her curiosity was at its peak.

"Excuse to say this but you have no chance to win, you're the most hated guy of the school."

"Yes Hachiman even if I'm rooting for you, you have to be realistic." Said Totsuka.

 _Oh my angel, why so cruel with this poor lost soul of mine._

"How would you do that Hachiman ? If you asked us to help you you must have a plan." Asked a serious Yoshiteru.

"You're all right, I'm a lost cause. But the fact is that I already got the full support of Shiromeguri-senpai and the current council. With this you can add the people who know why I did what I did to Sagami in the Cultural Festival of our first year. With this I got enough signatures to be an official candidate. The hard part will the campaign. I am not popular and I'm fully aware of that but neither is Yukinoshita if you think of popularity as liking someone and wanting to hang out with him or her. What I'm saying is that popularity comes in multiple forms. I know how to do things because I'm willing to do what is necessary to achieve it. Even though, I can't do it by myself for once, I need your help because I'm confident that you can do it. And you are part of the only people I trust enough to ask them to help me. I need your help for my campaign, I want to use my knowledge of the functioning of society to get as much signatures as possible but I also need the common way to promote myself in the real world."

They all listen to the long speech of Hikigaya who was talking like a leader already, he knew what he wanted and he knew how to do it. His plan was already finished. It will be a merciless war on his side. He will use all of his rotten knowledge of the society to influence social networks and the help of the people he came to know to get as much points as possible. Hachiman was on the offensive.

"So what will each of us have to do when the day comes ?" Asked Saki.

"This is what I was getting at. Kawasaki, I know that you're good with sewing, you will be a real help to make some banners. Totsuka, the Tennis club is becoming quite popular since you're working so hard as the captain of the the team. That's why i'm counting on you to spread the word and convince your clubmates and mmaybe other clubs to support me. Ebina you're a member of the popular clique of the school. I hope that you can convince the other to support me. If the popular students are okay with me then the normal ones will surely follow the pace. Zaimokuza, you're good when it comes to computers, I'll need your help for my virtual campaign. Komachi, well you already know but since you're a member of the student council in your school, I'll need your advice in the long run. Are you all okay with what I'm asking to each one of you ?"

"Well it's not much so that will leave enough time for me to pick up my sister after school so I'm good with it."

"I shall help you in your war my partner !"

"Since you have planned everything so meticulously I'm rooting for you till the end Hachiman !" Smiled an angelic Totsuka making Hachiman blush a bit.

 _I shall protect that smile !_

"It's the least I can do to help you Hikigaya-kun after everything you did." Said Hina not having any of her Fujoshi crisis or not.

"And maybe you'll be able to get closer to Hayato so that your banana will be able to pierce through his doughnut ! HAYAHACHI !" She yelled bleeding from her nose. It was Saki who intercepted it with a tissue.

"You really got the hang of it Kawasaki huh ?"

"Don't even tell me..."

"Chank you ChakiChaki !"

"Well I won't take more of your time, thank you for listening to me, thank you for coming here and most of all thank you for helping me." Said Hachiman bowing a little to show his appreciation.

They smiled at him and all got up to leave the school ground and reach their home. Komachi did the same and stormed off, leaving her brother to himself while Saki stopped in her trail and looked back at Hikigaya.

"You changed."

"Huh ?"

"Back when I met you on the roof and at the bar with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama you were not like this. You're acting like a real leader. There's a confidence in you right now that did not exist back then. You'll make a good president." She said smiling at him before leaving the room without looking back.

Flustered and embarrassed by this compliment, Hikigaya could only scratch his head and look at his feet before regaining his composure. He decided to read some more of his novel before going home, he wanted to take a little rest. It had been a tiring day.

"Aaaah... Finally it's done. Only one person left. I hope she will help me though."

Yumiko was conflicted, she had been listening to the conversation the whole time. She had never heard Hachiman being so confident. He had never talk that much with so much vigor. His eyes were focused and not that creepy. He gave clear instructions and his plan wasn't rotten. It was clever and he had taken everything into account. She was impressed. Miura finally understood what Yui found in him that she couldn't see before. A strong minded, reliable guy who knows what he wants to do and how to do it and putting other's happiness before his own. Still one thing bothered her and she won't refrain herself from telling him head on.

She came out of her spot and walked to Hachiman's table, the latter not noticing her, being absorbed by his book. Yumiko took the seat in front of him and slammed the table hard while talking loudly.

"HIKIO !"

"WHOA ! WHAT THE HELL MIURA ?! You scared the hell out of me !"

"That's what you get for not paying attention to your surrounding creep."

"What are you doing here anyway ? Don't tell me..."

"Oh yes I heard everything you said and I'm kinda mad Hikio. I thought I told you to come see me when you would have found what you wanted to do..."

"Miura I-"

"Don't you trust me like you trust Hina ?"

"Hey listen to me there."

"What ?"

"You were the last one I needed to ask to help me Miura."

"… Really ?" She said surprised.

"Yep, I really need your help, I don't know if you'll be able to help me with that but I must rely on you for this Miura. It costs me to ask you that though."

"What would be so difficult that you doubt that I could really help you out ?"

"Please Miura help me to improve my reputation. I won't ask you to make me a popular guy, after all I'm a loner and I hate social interactions but to become president I need to have a good image and have a 'good' reputation. And if I am president then I'll need to be involved in social events where I'll need to handle troublesome persons."

Miura stood there flabbergasted for two long minutes that felt like an eternity to Hachiman.

 _Of all the thing he could have asked me to help him in his project, I like totally did not predict something like that. Hikigaya Hachiman, Hikio, asking me, Miura Yumiko to help him improve his reputation even for just a little. You really are an interesting guy Hikio._

"Oh my. Like I totally did not see that coming."

"What's your answer Miura ? Will you help me ?"

"You ask me for something nearly impossible but I'm not one to back down before a challenge. Fine I accept Hikio but you'll have to listen to me and obey me when I tell you to do something. No arguing or rebellious attitude. And we're starting tomorrow."

"Huh ?! What ?! Already ? What about my preci-"

"T-t-t I said no arguing. Tomorrow meet me at 10a.m. at the train station. Bring your money too, we'll go to PALCO where I saw you and Hayato with those Kaihin girls."

"..." Hachiman let out a long sigh.

 _What did I get myself involved into. Maybe I shouldn't have done this._

"Fine. I accept your terms. Tomorrow at 10a.m. It is."

And thus, both of them shook their hands to seal their agreement before they left the school, the loner walking as usual, behind at a reasonable distance not to attract too much attention.


	9. Is this a Date ?

**Fiou, this chapter was long to write ! I'm happy that you all find this story to be unique, full of possible plot twist and not predictable ! It means a lot and motivates me to dig deeper and deeper into it !**

 **Also. I have a HachiSaki Fiction on my mind and I'll write an introduction chapter soon. Following an advice and since a lot of people are reading my stories I'll take some willing Beta readers for this story that I'll write. Pm me to let me know if you want to be beta readers.**

 **Also². I'm french like I already said in another story or here. So I don't write the same way english natives would. Meaning my punctuation is not written the same way as it should and my writing tool (OpenOffice Writer) is set on french and I'm too lazy to tweak it. I already edit the quotes to be like in the US or EN. Too lazy to edit punctuation to remove the space that shouldn't be there in english haha.**

 **Have a good read (Sorry if it's not fluffy enough for you, I'm bad when it comes to love, hurt/comfort is my speciality)!**

 **EDIT: I'm not dropping my first fic, but since this one is way more popular, I'm putting the first one on pause.**

* * *

Hachiman woke up on this peaceful Saturday, everything was perfect, he was engulfed in his cover, warm and comfy he just didn't want to move an inch until he opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. 9.25a.m. Strangely a cold chill was running along his spine. A sense of dread invaded him.

"Why do I feel like missing something there ? Saturday... 9.25a.m... Having something to do..."

Suddenly his mind became clear as day. Now he knew what the word 'fear' really meant.

"Oh crap. I must meet Miura's at 10 at PALCO !" Yelled Hachiman storming out of his bed and getting dressed like a tornado.

It had been years since Hikigaya Hachiman moved his body so fast, it was almost a feat of strength for someone as energy saving as him. But the fear instigated by the wrath of the Fire Queen was something not to be trifled with. It was powerful enough to make even a snail sprint for its life.

Climbing down the stairs, Hikigaya reached the hall and put on some shoes. Komachi noticed him and was puzzled by his attitude.

"Onii-chan what are you doing so early in the morning ? Why are you so panicked ? You don't have school today you know."

"I don't have time Komachi I must go or I'll be la-." Hachiman shut his mouth with his right hand.

"Ooooooooooooooh. Well well well. To what thing are you getting late Onii-chan ? Maybe some private date with a girl or maybe a boy ?"

"I'm not attracted to guys and I don't know what you are talking about . It's er... I need to meet Zaimokuza to plan my campaign ! Right."

"Don't lie to me Gomie-chan. There's no way you would work yourself on a week-end. To make you like that on a Saturday morning it must be a girl. And one that can make you fear for your life. So it's not Yui-chan and Yukino-chan is out of the question. So who is it ? Saki-chan ? Or maybe Miura-san ?!"

"Oï stop that, it's nothing like that. Miura's helping me with my campaign and that's all. I asked her to help me become a bit more popular. And you're still going with Yukinoshita with the 'chan' ?"

"Oh my, I can't wait to see how this girl is gonna handle you. Looks like she can already make you do what she wants. And to answer you it's one of the secret thing between girls. As long as I don't have a proof of a talk with her I'll believe she has a reason for what she did ! I'm sure of it."

"Whatever, I'm out, take care. And most of all, if I'm not making it back, the money I saved up from having non-expensive meals at school is hidden in my mattress."

"Bye bye ! Come back soon Onii-chan !»

 _Little sister are the bests._

"I wonder what I will buy with this money though..." Wondered Komachi.

 _I take back my words ! That was so low in Komachi points !_

Finally heading out of the house after putting on his shoes. Hachiman took his bicycle and tode it like his life was at stake. He hoped to arrive on time.

* * *

Hachiman arrived at the place and locked his bike. He quickly looked at the time on his phone screen. 10.01a.m.

 _I made it !_

Catching his breath, He put his hands in his pocket and walked toward the gates of the mall in his usual slow pace and slouched figure. He was looking around, trying to see the blonde girl somewhere. Looked like she was nowhere to be found much to Hachiman's mental health.

"Thank you I avoided the wrath of Miura."

"Avoid what Hikio ?"

"Ugh ! I got only one minute late ! Don't kill me !"

"Huh ? What are you saying ? It's not like I'll kill you if you're only one or five minutes late. It's irritating to see how bad you think of me. I'm not that much of a monster. I just arrived too. That makes me the late one."

"… Well. Sorry I guess ?"

"Hmpff. Come on, let's go Hikio, we have a lot to do today !" Said Miura raising her right fist in the air.

Following Yumiko, Hachiman sighed one last time, looking back at his decision. He could have been able to sleep all day and do nothing but now his day was wasted. Nothing he could do against that though.

They were walking in the big place together. Together in the way Hachiman would describe it, meaning him walking three meters behind her. It was seriously getting on her nerves.

"Hikio !"

"What ? Did I already do something wrong ?"

"Walk beside me, it's seriously creepy to have you walk behind me like that !"

"But if I do so people might get the wrong idea. What would you do if we run into acquaintances ?"

"Then we'll just explain to them the situation. Geez you're really difficult you know ? You won't get popular if you're not even able to walk beside me. Show some confidence Hikio. You may have some leadership skills but your image is seriously lacking." Miura scolded him.

She started to walk to him with angry eyes. Hachiman didn't move and gulped his saliva. She stop right in front of him and then started to roam around his person. Looking at him at every possible angle and thinking. She finally hit the palm of her left hand with her right fist.

"There ! Straighten yourself like this, then do your hair like this... And unbutton your jacket like that... Done. Now let me have a look at you from afar."

This girl has no shame touching my back like this and moving her hand in my hair so casually.

She stared at him for a good minute. Her face was unreadable.

"So" Asked Hachiman.

"You're not so bad actually. But your hair needs a haircut and we need to buy you new cloth. Those are seriously not highlighting your figure. Your pants are too loose and the same for your shirt. And I don't know if I can do something with your eyes, maybe they are hopeless."

"Oï, my clothes are comfy and warm, they are perfect for this kind of weather. Why would I go through the trouble of wearing something else ?"

"Didn't I say that you weren't able to argue?"

"Yeah bu-"

"No but. You asked for my help and I said that I would help you, there's nothing you can do to step back now. Being popular is not an easy feat. It requires work and the first step is to dress yourself in nice clothing. You need to attract the eye in a positive way."

"But we have uniforms at school..."

"Yes but you will meet people outside of school and when you do so you must be looking cool and good. Not necessarily like you're going to a prom but good enough to be a balance of comfy and good looking."

"Seems like a real drag to do so. What do you suggest. I'm not that rich. I have money yes but not that much."

"Hmm... Don't worry about it, I know the perfect place for that, not expensive and nice. But we'll do the shopping later. I don't want you to carry the bags all day. You would die of exhaustion."

"Thank you for your concern. So what shall we do right now ?"

"Follow me !"

Being unusually motivated, Yumiko led the march, she took Hachiman right wrist in her left hand and dragged him with her so that he wouldn't act like the creep he was right now. This however made him uncomfortable and flustered him. He was not accustomed to a girl's touch.

 _Her hand is soft and smooth. That's what a girl's touch feels like huh ? Not bad. But seriously. WHAT THE HELL MIURA ?!_

They reach a shop, it was the same one where he encountered her during his double date. This shop was selling shoes, sneakers, boots, dresses and other kind of clothing.

"I remember this place, but why are you bringing me here ? It's for girls, not guys."

"Lesson one : when you hang out with a girl in a shop, you must help her in her quest for the perfect outfit or shoes ! And for that, give your opinion, compliments or critics and help her to carry her things ! That way you'll look like a decent reliable guy !"

"Can't you just admit that you want to do some shopping before we do something for me ?"

"Tss, always the mood killer Hikio. Lesson two : don't point obvious things out !"

"Aye aye."

And thus, the poor man that is Hikigaya Hachiman was plagued by the same disease affecting every man who was accompanying a girl in malls. Following her in every shop possible while giving his opinion. Waiting for hours while she tried everything she picked up on her way and worst of all, carrying the bags.

Miura Yumiko was this kind of girl, one who loved shopping but this simple activity showed Hachiman a new side of her, she was smiling and having fun, she was not trying to put on a mask there. She was like a real girl having a good time. She was smiling.

"Hey Hikio, I'm done picking up the things I found interesting. Wait for me while I change. Be ready, I'll ask for your opinion, don't even think to give me a half-assed one."

"Your wishes are orders my lady."

Sitting on a couch for this occasion, Hachiman relaxed himself and his sore feet. Finally he could get a quick break. Following her was a challenge. Waiting for Yumiko to change, Hikigaya was looking around mindlessly, not really giving a damn about what he saw. It was just to kill some time. Finally the curtain opened itself to a breathtaking view. Yumiko was standing there, left hand on her hip, a horizontal stripped black and white top leaving her shoulders and neck line bare. Long enough to reach her waist where a dark green short skirt was cover the top of her thighs. Hachiman's eyes kept glancing at her from top to bottom. She was also wearing brown leather boots with medium high heels reaching under her knees in height. He stared at her legs for a long time unconsciously too.

"C-come on, w-what do you think ? And stop staring at me like this, it's c-creepy..." said a blushing Miura averting her eyes with her hands behind her back.

"O-oh, sorry. Y-you look a-amazing I guess" Said a Hachiman who also blushed when he found himself staring for too long at her.

"A-also... I thought those boots looked nice on you when I ran into you back then."

Miura widened her eyes at his words, she looked at him with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Y-you do remember a detail like that ?"

"Well I'm pretty good at observing stuff." He said scratching his head, looking back at her.

"It's gross, seriously gross Hikio but... Thank you for the compliment, I guess you're good at this." She said looking at her feet to hide her embarrassment.

 _Oï don't do that, it's too cute Miura._

"Let's do another exercise. I want to know if you at least have some taste before helping you with your outfit. You may like useful, warm and comfy clothing but I want to see how you manage to make my outfit better with a choice of yours."

"Seriously ? I can pick anything ? You'll wear it ?"

"Yes. Don't make me repeat myself."

Hikigaya got up and went through the clothes, he already had an idea of what to make her wear. He had already see it since the beginning of her journey. He thought it might look very good on her. Finding what he wanted he came back to Yumiko.

"Here."

"Seriously ? A wool sweater ?"

"Believe me it will look nice on you. At least in my opinion."

"If you say so."

Once again she went to the cabin and change herself. She came out quickly after, wearing a long white wool sweater covering her neck and her arms and ending like a skirt. Only a portion of the dark green skirt was visible. It was a full contrast to earlier. She looked more grown-up but still attractive. Yumiko was not really sure about that look but Hachiman was in a daze and nodded affirmatively.

"I'm not so sure about that Hikio... Maybe with another haircut it could do the trick."

"Believe me, like that you look like a real normal girl. It has even softened your figure. You look kind in that. Your motherly side is highlighted like this."

"S-stop saying things like that aloud !"

"Aye aye, sorry, but you asked for my honest opinion so I'm obeying. Anyway, what's next ?"

"Geez, seriously... Well it's almost noon. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Now you got my attention. While you change back I'll go to the toilet."

Hachiman went out of the shop with the bags to empty himself while Yumiko change herself with her starting outfit. She glanced at he sweater for a moment and the boots. She smiled warmly, she was happy. She felt free with him around. Nobody would be judging her, she could be as harsh or kind as she likes and he would let her be because he liked real people. For once in a long time she had a lot of fun shopping. No need to wear a mask with him. She went to the cashier and bought the sweater and the boots. She hid them quickly in a bag. Soon after Hachiman came back and held one hand toward her.

"What ?"

"Give me the bag, I'll carry it for you."

"Oh, you know the basics when it comes to be a gentleman."

"I'll let you know that my sister trained me to be the perfect gentleman. Of course my basics are perfect."

"And down you go with this ego of yours."

"Tss."

She gave him the bag and both walked side by side to the first floor and searched for a coffee shop. They both decided to go to a regular Starbucks. They sat at a table facing each other on opposite seats. They both ordered a sweet coffee with a tuna sandwich for Yumiko and a ham one for Hachiman.

"I'm surprised you're eating something like that. You're the kind of girl who's strict about her diet."

"Oh. Well, I guess one little excess won't do any harm."

They both ate in an awkward silence. Yumiko was uncomfortable with that but Hachiman did not give a damn.

"Hey, why not play a little game, so that we'll learn a bit more about each other."

"I don't like the idea of saying everything about me."

"Come on, then how about this. I ask one question and if you answer, you can ask me one."

"Hmm. Do I really have a choice ?"

"Nope."

"Fine then, go ahead. Not like I have better things to do."

"What really happened between you and this Orimoto girl."

Hachiman choked on his coffee and found it hard to get back his composure. He did not like this question.

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's personal."

"Come on, you looked so uncomfortable when I met her. And something happened between you two. You can tell me, I won't spread the word you know."

"You only need to know that I confessed to her and she rejected me that's all there is to it."

Guess I won't get much about him right now about that.

"Fine I won't pry. Your turn."

"Why did you want to do your shopping with me ?"

"Why do you mean ? I said I would help you no ?"

"No no no. We haven't even started to really work on my request to you right now. What I mean is : Why did you want only me to do your shopping those last two hours ? Having Yuigahama or Ebina with you would have been way better for you to pick some nice outfits you know."

"… Is that what you really think. I guess it's fair for you to think that..."

"So ?"

"I just wanted to be able to be myself without having to restrain myself. For once I wanted to act freely without being judged."

"So basically you're telling me that you don't feel free around your 'friends' ?"

"Yes."

"Your turn then." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why are you always rejecting Yui's attempts to ask you out ?"

"..."

"Hikio, I'm waiting, answer me. It has bugged me for far too long. At first I did not understand why she would find you so interesting but little by little I finally understood why but even so you are always so distant when she tries to convey her feelings to you. Why can't you answer her a simple 'yes' or 'no'?"

"It's not like that... I just. I'm not somehow that can make her happy and deep down I don't have those feelings for her. Even if she was really infatuated in me I wouldn't accept it. I can't accept it. She just idolize me because I saved her dog in an act of selflessness. She may say that it's not because of this that she wants to hang with me but I know for a fact that she would not have noticed me otherwise. We are from two whole different worlds. Like you and me or Yukinoshita and me."

"Still you could be honest and open with her and just answer her feelings or not."

"I don't want to her hurt."

"You're hurting her even more by doing so. Keeping the status quo like our group is doing."

"I'll take my turn. Then why are you still accepting the dynamic in your clique ? You say taht you want to act without being judged, that you're not feeling free with your 'friends' and still you're letting things go on indefinitely."

Both of them stared at their cup for a long moment in a sad silence. This little question game really killed the mood. Both of them were right yet they were wrong.

"We can't make everyone happy Hikio."

"..."

"My my if it isn't Hikigaya-kun ! Yahallo !"

Hachiman felt all his muscles tensing. The temperature dropped significantly. This wasn't the same tone Yukinoshita Haruno would use normally, even with her mask on. She was angry. He could feel it. Even Yumiko tensed up.

"Y-Yukinoshita-san..."

"Hikigaya-kun... I've learned some really interesting rumors you know ? I heard that you left the service club. I also heard that you left Yukino-chan by herself and the funniest one was that you were running for presidency against her. What do you think of those rumors."

"Well. It's all true. I'll beat her and show her that I'm better than her."

Yukinoshita Haruno learned from Shiromeguri, Yukino attitude and Shizuka everything that happened since the double date. She was not happy with the result. She had been following Hachiman to learn the true truth.

"Did you really believed her when she said indirectly that she used you ? I thought you were better than that Hikigaya Hachiman. And you have some nerves to go on a date with another girl while Yukino-chan's suffering."

"I-it's not a d-date !" Retorted Yumiko.

"Quiet, I'm not talking to you. It's an affair between us." Said coldly the true Haruno.

 _Scary._ They both thought.

"Yukinoshita-san, it's not a date as Miura said, she's helping me with my campaign and if you're only here to speak bad to her then you can leave. I don't know what you want or try to say to me but I won't go back to the service club or help Yukinoshita ever again. I'm following my own path now."

Both girls stared at him in silence, the flames in his eyes were back, the confidence was overflowing. Hachiman started to talk like a leader once more. Haruno found it interesting. She understood with one look why her sister did what she did and the consequences it had on Hachiman. Yet, she couldn't help but feel sad and disappointed about how things were going for Yukino. Yumiko had a tinge of pink on her cheek and averted her eyes to the table after being defended by Hikigaya.

"So Yukino-chan won't be chosen again huh..." Said Haruno to no one, leaving the two student to themselves. Disappearing in the distance.

"I won't let things end like this. I'm sorry Hikigaya but Yukino's future is at stake here. I won't let any other girl get in the way of her happiness."

Haruno took her phone and dialed a number.

"Hayato. I have a mission for you. You can't say no. It's about Yukino-chan and Hikigaya. You have to do something for me..."

* * *

"Thanks for defending me." Said Yumiko with a slight smile.

"I did not do anything. I just don't like people being genuinely bad to others. You're welcome though."

"It's the first time I hear you accepting gratitude."

Both of them finished their meal and drinks and got up and brought back their trays.

"Now we will work on your look Hikio ! Follow me."

"Aye aye commander."

Miura led Hachiman in the floor with the men shops. She was walking as fast as the wind to get things she liked in the shops. She was effective. The clothes were cheap, nice and still comfy. They went from shop to shops trying to find one where they both would come to an agreement on the outfits. Finally they finished with the last shop of the floor.

"Come on Hikio ! At least try this one."

"Ah fine... If I comply will you leave me alone with the try out ?"

"Yes !"

"Ok then, give me those."

Hachiman took the clothes and went inside the cabin to change himself. Two minutes later he came out wearing khaki chino pants with a pair of leather shoes to give him a more mature look. A v-neck grey t-shirt with a dark blue pattern highlighted his torso, showing that he was lean but still built. Above the t-shirt he was wearing a navy blue jacket. Yumiko was admiring her work. She was delighted, a bit too much for Hikigaya who blushed and looked away.

 _He really does look nice when he dresses nice. Too bad his eyes are like this... Oh ! That gives me an idea !_

"With this every girl will look at you differently, guys and adults too. You will give a confidence vibe looking nice like this. But still there's something missing. The v-neck t-shirts are nice on you but it's missing something. I know ! A necklace !"

Yumiko ran to the little accessories stand. She quickly came back with two matching one. One was wearing a sun as a pendant and the other one a crescent moon.

"This one's for you !" She said going behind him and putting the necklace around his neck like it was a normal thing to do.

"M-Miura ?! What are you doing ?!" Said the flustered loner.

"What ? I'm just helping you to put it..."

Yumiko quickly finished what she was doing and took a step back looking away. She realized that she got a bit too much comfortable and touchy. She was embarrassed.

"A-Anyway. I don't have the budget for this anymore. And why do you have one too ?"

"D-Don't worry about it, it's a gift, take it as a thanks for all the help you gave us. And this one will be a matching one with you. I like to have a matching thing with the people I consider to be real friends."

"O-Oh... Thank you then."

It was awkward, Hachiman scratched his hair while Miura scratched her right cheek. They quickly regained their composure after this little moment between them.

"Now let's go to barbershop to get you a haircut."

"But I like my hair as they are right now..."

"Don't worry I won't make you change it. You'll just do some little change here and there to balance the thing."

"Fine."

After they paid for their things, Hachiman and Yumiko walked to the second floor. They went to the barber and Yumiko paid for the cut. His hair will only be shorten a bit while keeping a bit more hair on top and less under. A gradient. While he was getting his haircut, Yumiko went to some other store and paid for a little accessory, the last piece of her hard work. When she came back to Hikigaya, he was waiting for her with his and her bags.

"So ? Are we done there ?" He asked.

"Hm hm. We are finished for the re-looking. It was hard but I managed a feat ! There's just one last thing."

"And what is it ?"

Yumiko showed him the little box she had in her hands and opened it to unveil a pair of thin rectangular glasses with a black bezel frame.

"A last gift for you, those are only accessories or to read. It will soften your eyes. People will be less scared of your eyes at first sight. It will be easier for you to make others at ease with you."

"T-Thanks but it's too much. I don't think I deserve so much from you. The necklace was already too much."

"Nope. It's my way of saying thank you for the great fun I had today and your help since the first year. I insist you take it. I hope you'll wear them at school."

Hachiman smiled a bit, it was a warm feeling that invaded his chest and his mind. He took the box and put the glasses on. He look at the proud Fire Queen admiring her masterpiece. It was now 15.00p.m. They decided they were done and went out of the mall.

"Well thanks a lot for your hard work Miura. I swear I'll repay you for that one day."

"Likewise for your patience to bear with the crowd. See you on Monday."

"I'll accompany you, those bags will be heavy for a long walk."

"No you don't need to. My mother will soon pick me up."

"Ok then. See you."

Hachiman gave her her bags and unlocked his bike. He then left the place to return home. The path was quite calm. Hikigaya was smiling, he could lie and say it destroyed his peaceful Saturday but he was happy that Miura Yumiko had fun with him despite his usual behavior.

"Today wasn't so bad I guess."


	10. Risky Move

**Here's a new chapter ! Yumiko played a dangerous game there ! How will the relationships of hachiman evolve ?**

 **I'm sorry for being this long this time. I got a lot do to on my side between modding, 3D editing, work, animes etc etc. And my HachiSaki project of course !**

* * *

 **Hachiman POV**

I finally made it back home, it was three in the afternoon, my day was not taken away yet, I'll be able to spend the rest of the day with my lovely Komachi and Vita-chan ! I locked my bike and knocked on the door before entering.

"Tadaima."

"Welcome back Onii-chan ! How was your date with Miu-"

Huh Why did she stop talking ? Not that I really care though, she was going to be a real pain in the ass with the way she was going with this question. Did I grow a third eye ? What could trigger such a shocked face ?

"Is that really you Onii-chan ?"

"Well who else can have those kind of eyes ? You're hurting my feeling there."

"I don't really see your dead fish eyes with those glasses ! You look normal ! And what's with this outfit ?! It's amazing !"

"O-oh... Well I forgot I was wearing those. It's good if you like it." I said scratching the back of my head.

"And this little haircut is perfect with your new look ! Is it Miura-chan who did this to you ?! If so she's amazing ! Can I call her Onee-chan already ?! Can I meet her soon ?!"

"Calm down Komachi it's nothing like that really, she was only helping me for my campaign and mostly to pay back all the help I gave her clique back then. There's nothing like that between us. Remember she's head over hills for Hayama. It's a professional relationship that we have."

"Yeah sure Onii-chan, a girl invites you to spend the afternoon with her in a mall doing shopping and having lunch there I guess. Totally not a date huh ? Useless Gomie-chan, you wouldn't see an opportunity right before your nose."

"On the contrary dear little imouto. I'm so aware of my surrounding and the way society works that I'm the best person to guess what people really think and why they are acting the way they do !"

"Gross Onii-chan. You're hopeless. Anyway, back to the main topic you're absolutely changed ! I hope you'll stay with this look for outings! Keep the glasses tomorrow in school they will do magic !"

"Aye aye. Can I go to my room to rest a little now ?"

"I'm letting you off for now Onii-chan !"

I looked at her going back to the couch, reading some girlish magazine while watching some tv show. 'And they call me the lazy one huh ?' I thought to myself while I climbed up the stairs. Soon enough I was finally in my room. I could finally rest. I went in front of the mirror. As I undressed myself to put on my home clothes I looked at my reflection. It was true that those glasses hid my eyes at first sight but you could still see them if you really looked me in the eyes. It still soften greatly my image and gave me a more mature look along with the haircut. I also looked at the necklace. This crescent moon was really nice. Somehow it made me smile slightly. I don't really know why but it felt right to wear it. I then finished to change and let my sleepy body fell onto the bed. It was not long before slumber took a hold of my body.

When I opened my eyes again I looked at my alarm clock. 7:26p.m. Did I really sleep that much ? I guess I must go down now to help Komachi with the cooking. As I climbed down the stairs I could smell the perfect smell of a fresh meal being cooked by a godly imouto. The meal worthy of a god.

"Yo."

"Ah ! Did you sleep well Onii-chan ? I didn't wake you up, you looked very tired you know. It's not that surprising when all you do on week-ends is... Nothing. Some little outing and you're done for."

"Yeah, it's too much trouble for me, way too much work."

"Hopeless Gomie-chan. Take a seat, dinner will be ready in five minutes."

I nodded and went to the kitchen. Five minutes later, Komachi came in with the food and we both gave our thanks for the food and had a good meal. It was really refreshing.

"Say Onii-chan I had one last question. What about this pendant ? Was it you who bought ? If so it's really nice and it's perfect with your overall image."

"Ah. Thanks I guess but no it was not me and I didn't bought it. It was a gift from Miura, like the glasses."

Komachi stood there with her head in her hands. She was silent and wondering about something.

"What is it Komachi ?"

"Hmm ? Nothing, nothing. I was just remembering something I had to do for the council tomorrow. I'll go back to my room. Can you do the dishes please ?"

"Hmpf, of course. I'd do anything for my cute little sister."

"Ugh, siscon."

Komachi went back to her room while I did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. As I finished my chores. I too went back to my room and took a shower shortly after before going to bed.

 **Yumiko's POV**

I was waiting next to the bike rack waiting for a special someone. I just wanted to make sure that this lazy bum would wear his glasses. As I thought he was running late. I did not really care about being late once in a while though. But I did hope that he would not be too late. I wouldn't like rumors spreading about us arriving in the classroom at the same time. As I was wondering how to handle my little plan, I did not see a person coming close to me to lock his bike on the rack.

"Miura, can you step aside please ? I'd like to lock my bike. I'll be late. You should go too."

"Huh ?! Hikio ? Can you at least say 'Hello' ? Geez you really need to be more sociable."

"Fine. Hello Miura-san, can you please step aside so that I can lock my bike and go to class."

I glared at him which made him shiver while he was doing his affair. It made me giggle a bit and I was happy to see that he was still wearing the necklace like me. But I was also unhappy, he was not wearing the glasses.

"Well then, Hello Hikio. Where are your glasses. I did not offered them to you for you not to wear them."

"Hey hey calm down. I do care for my life you know. Here they are."

He took a box out of his inside pocket and opened it to put on his glasses.

"Perfect ! I'm curious to see the results now ! I'm going ahead ! After all you wouldn't like people to misunderstand things don't you ? Oh and one last tip, walk with a straight back and looking right in front of you like a confident person. You'll see that it will change everything."

I said smirking while I walked to the classroom. I took one last glance at him and he was smiling while letting a little bit of air escape his nose. He started moving only when I entered the school building.

I was really excited, it's not always that I get to re-look someone after all, nonetheless Hikigaya Hachiman ! It will be really interesting and fumy to see the people react. This will be an interesting day but I'm not done with him and his popularity.

 **End of POVs**

Miura Yumiko entered the classroom and sat down at her desk to talk with her friends about their week-end. Of course she didn't tell them about her outing with Hachiman. This would be too strange to say it out of nowhere. Soon after Hiratsuka sensei came inside the room and started her attendance. Yumiko was getting worried as well as Yui.

"Hikigaya."

"..."

"Hikigaya ?"

"..."

"Guess he's late or not coming tod-"

The door opened itself and a figure with a straight back came inside the room. Everybody was silent and looking at the person. Then whispers invaded the room. Yuigahama was dumbfounded like Kawasaki, Hiratsuka and the members of the clique. Even Sagami was shocked. In the doorframe stood Hikigaya Hachiman with a straight back, glasses and a better haircut. Yumiko refrained herself from smiling of pure amusement.

"Sorry for being late, I forgot to lock my bike on the way. It won't happen again."

"Huh? O-Oh. S-sure well I was only doing the attendance, go to your seat." Said Hiratsuka before coughing to regain her composure.

Hachiman went to his desk and sat down and unpacked the content of his back on his table to be ready to work. He really looked different and everybody was looking at him while the teacher was doing her job to check who was present.

Yuigahama was maybe the worst of all, her eyes couldn't get wider or else they would go out of their orbits.

"Hikki ? Seriously ? What the hell happened huh ?!"

Ebina was already wiping her bleeding nose too.

"My fantasy is coming to life ! Glassesgaya-kun x Hayato AH !"

Sagami glared at him from the distance before averting her eyes, clearly displeased by his very presence despite his new look.

Kawasaki stared at him for a long moment too before blushing at what she was doing, guess this little change did affect the loner girl as well. She was not displeased with what she saw.

Hayama however was looking at him from the corner of his eyes with no smile on his face, he was giving him a cold look. He was not acting as usual, something was wrong on his side.

Hikigaya on the other hand, despite his confident facade, was having a hard time in his mind. It was a real struggle for him to keep acting like that. Too much attention, too much stares.

 _WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INVOLVED IN ?! IT'S TOO MUCH ! GIVE ME BACK MY OLD LIFE !_

"Hachiman this haircut and your glasses look really nice on you, you almost like a totally new person !" Said the angelic smiling Saika.

Ah ! Totsuka my angel ! Thank you for existing. You put my heart at ease. I'll be able to withstand anything for this smile !

"Thank you Saika, I'm glad you like it. I'm still not sure about it though. It's still new for me..."

"No it looks perfect on you !"

Thanks to the intervention of the great angelic figure of the school, the chaos in the mind of the loner was dispelled. He sighed and let out a lot of air before taking a deep breath to regain his composure and focus on the lesson.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was now lunch time, finally Hachiman would be able to get a load off in his spot, or so he thought. He had just finished to pack his bag but Yuigahama was already next to his desk ready to shoot and destroy his ears.

"Hey Hikki ! You really surprised me there ! Why did you change your look ?! Those glasses look really good on you !"

Here she was asking questions like there was no end to it. Hikigaya started to get a headache.

"Listen Yuigahama. I just wanted to change okay ? There's really no other reason behind this change."

"M'ooh you liar I'm sure there's something behind ! Are you seeing a girl?!"

Hachiman eyes became even deader than usual at this statement while Yumiko choked on her drink in the background. She coughed multiple times to be able to breath normally again.

"H-hey Yui I have an idea, let's invite Hikio to eat lunch with us so that we'll be able to question him !"

"Good idea Yumiko ! Come here Hikki You're not running away !" Said Yui catching Hachiman's arm while he tried to run away.

 _I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT MIURA ! WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING FOR ?!_

Hikigaya was now seated with the clique, he felt out of place, he had to wait for Tobe to come back with the drinks and the food. He couldn't refuse free food. It was his weakness, they beat him with food. He finally came back after a good five minutes.

"So ! Hikio ! Why such a change in your look ?"

 _This bitch... I swear I'll have my revenge Miura !_

"Yeah Hikki tell us !"

"Yes Hikitani-bro tell us !"

"Maybe it's to seduce a boy ?!"

"..." Hayama kept silent as well as the non-existing Ooka and Yamato.

"I swear, it's nothing really, I just felt like changing a little you know..."

Tobe put his arm around his neck like good friend and made him bow a little with his weight.

"Come on ! You can tell us, aren't we bro ?"

 _Stop talking like that or I'll really think you're my bro._

Hachiman growled at the harassment but Tobe's shaking made his necklace come out of under his shirt. The crescent moon was now apparent. Sadly for Yumiko, her own sun pendant was visible too.

"Heh... This necklace looks familiar." Said Yui.

Hina was smiling, she had already figured out the truth with this little detail. Hayato on the other hand frowned, everything Haruno said was true for now.

"Hikigaya-bro doesn't this pendant look a lot like Yumiko's ?"

"I-I don't see what you're talking about." He said hiding his necklace in his shirt glancing quickly at Yumiko hiding her face behind her phone.

 _Oï... You're not helping me there... You're digging both our grave._

"Yumiko bought it this week-end and you changed your look over the week-end too Hikki... Are you and Yumiko... ?" Asked Yui sounding colder than usual, almost scary.

"W-What are you saying Yui ?! Me and t-this creep hanging out over the week-end and buying matching nacklaces ? You do understand how dumb what you just said sounds right ?"

"Of course we have nothing to do together, this gift is from my little sister Komachi after all."

"I was texting with Komachi Saturday and Sunday Hikki and she did not go out once."

 _Crap I did underestimate her this time. I'm cornered._

"Er..."

Hachiman and Yumiko glanced at each other, they lost all hope. Miura wanted to play and mess with him a little but she got overwhelmed by the reactions of her action.

"I.."

"Ah come on guys, don't be so mean to hiki-bro ! If he doesn't want to tell who gave him the pendant then let him be ! It can't be from Yumiko, those two don't get along that well !" Interrupted Tobe being as oblivious as ever.

 _Thank you for being you Tobe, your obliviousness are making you a great bro this moment !_

Everybody nodded and were okay with what Tobe said. The two partners sighed in relief while Hachiman looked behind him. His eyes crossed Kawasaki's who was looking at him suspiciously. She looked angry. She averted her eyes in a rude manner.

 _What did I do again ?_

Hikigaya focused again on his meal and caught Miura pouting a bit in his direction before she got back to typing on her phone. The rest of lunch time was as noisy as usual but Hachiman found it not so bad. It was not his thing but he understood he had to do those kind of thing to gain popularity. It did not require that much work.. Not something he would do everyday though. Once a week would be enough.

The bell rang, afternoon lessons.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hachiman packed his things and went out of the room. As he passed the door frame, he found Hayama leaning on the wall next to it.

"Is it true that you left the service club Hikigaya ?"

"Yes. Why do you care ? Is it Haruno who told you."

He nodded.

"I also heard you were running for presidency right ?"

"Is there a point to lie and ask those idiot questions when you already know everything Hayama ? Go straight to the point."

"I don't like you Hikigaya, I'm just warning you. Playing against Haruno's desires is dangerous. I should not have this conversation with you. She's planning to mess with you soon enough. And I can't go against her."

"We all have a choice. You're just too weak to take a decision."

He gritted his teeth before regaining his fake smile and go away.

"I really can't be friend with you. You're too much to handle."

Prepare yourself Hikigaya, Haruno is merciless when angry. You'll get hurt soon enough and there's nothing nothing you'll be able to do against it.

"Tss. What a waste of time."

Hachiman passed the school entrance and got interrupted once again.

"Hikio, this is getting way too risky to help you in such ways. If it wasn't for Tobe we would have been busted and I wouldn't have heard the end of it..."

"You're one to talk, you really did not help me there you know ? I'm good at diffusing things but you cornered me. There's a limit to what I can handle."

"Yeah I saw that. Why did you look at Kawasaki after all this ? She looked angry."

"Reflex I guess ? Yeah I don't know why. I did nothing. I think."

Miura pouted and frowned.

"Give me your phone."

"Huh ?"

"I said give me your phone."

"Why would I ?"

"I'll give you my number so that we'll be able to contact one another more easily to fulfill your popularity request. We can't risk to fall in another situation like this or Hayato will think I don't love him anymore and that I go out with you."

Hachiman handed her his phone and she fiddled with it while he stared at her thoughtfully.

"Why are you staring at me like this ? It's creepy you know ?"

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff ?" She said handing him his phone back.

"You said you still loved Hayama but why do you love him. You already know that he's not genuine. He would only make you suffer you know."

"You don't know him as much as I do."

"Are you sure ? You believed he would help your group at Kyoto and see what happened."

"… I feel like trusting my heart anyway !"

"Are you listening to your heart or your own illusions ?"

Hachiman rode his bike, leaving Yumiko there, alone, pondering about what he said.

"What illusions ? I don't understand..."


	11. Equal Reaction

**I'm finally back at it ! I finished all of my side work ! I'm up-to-date with all of the romance mangas I had to read (Go Toubun no Hanayome FTW #NinoGang) I'll now do my best to finish my two fanfics before writing my other ideas ! I hope you'll have a good read !**

 **For my return, a nice little sad chapter of course because I'm a sadist !**

* * *

I was lying on my bed, an arm resting on my forehead. I felt empty. This feeling was so strange, I just didn't know what to think anymore and it's all because of him ! Why did he have to say something like that out of the blue ? I felt dizzy, my chest was tight and my throat was dry. It has already been an hour since I got home and I was still looking at this goddamn roof like it could hold the answer I was seeking ! Hikio what did you mean back there ?! What about my heart and my illusions ? What do you mean ?!

"Aaaaah this is driving me nut ! Why am I so irritated by his words ! I'm a grown-up ! I know what I want ! I want Hayato to notice me even after what happened in Kyoto !"

I was now sitting on my bed, tightening my hold on my plushie. I was confident in what I was saying and yet my words felt empty and delusional. What do I want ?

I laid down once again on my bed. My mind was a mess and it tired me to no end. So much that I felt asleep for a while.

When I woke up it was because of my mom's voice coming from downstairs. It was actually time to have dinner already. I really did sleep a lot there, guess all of what happened today at school was too much for my mind to bear.

As I walked down the stairs I was met by the fragrance of a freshly cooked Tempura. I was drooling already. It's my little sin but I'm a real Ogre when it comes to food.

"Hi mom, sorry I fell asleep" I said while yawning with a hand in front of my mouth.

"Really ? It's not like you to sleep so early Yumi ! What happened to you ?" She said worriedly while I was taking my seat.

"Ah... A lot I guess, first I did this shopping with Hikio and helped him get a new outfit after he helped me do mine. Then I encountered this scary Onee-san while having lunch with him. Following that I wanted to be a bit cheeky to mess with him and it became a real mess. It was tiring !"

"Hmm ? Hikio ? I never heard of that boy, you usually only talk about your clique's friend."

Freezing on the spot I just realized I blurted out this thing so easily. Damn I've been careless. When I looked at my mother with the sticks still in my mouth, munching the food, I was met by the heavily interested look of this damn woman.

 _I won't hear the end of this... I'm screwed._

"My my my ! My little Yumi is seeing some guy in the back of her friends ! Youth is so nice !"

"Mom !"

"Oh come on don't be like that ! Tell me ! Tell me ! How's he like ? Is he good-looking ? Is he handsome ? Is he popular ? Tall ? Ripped ?" Said the overexcited mother entering an Ebina like state of craziness.

"Mom calm down, you're going overboard again !" I said in a irritated tone.

"Yes, yes. Sorry. So ? Do you really not want to tell me about this guy ?" She said with fake teary puppy eyes.

"Ah... Damn it. Ok fine. You're a real pain sometimes mother you know that right ?"

"Hehe"

"Sometimes I wonder who's the adult..."

"So ? I'm all ears !"

"Well if I have to describe him for how he was until now... he's average. He's not as handsome as Hayato. He's a loner. He's socially awkward. His eyes are that of a dead fish. He's really weird. He's a siscon. He's a pain in the butt too."

Yumiko's mother was listening attentively and deadpanned but smirked at one of the things her daughter said.

"From what I hear he's like trash isn't he ? Why do you bother hanging out with him and learning things about him ? Did he blackmailed or something ?"

Usually I would not retort and laugh it off with her or anyone who dare say something like that when talking about him. It would have been a joke topic back then but right now... How do I put it... It ache in my chest a bit. It was not okay. I snapped a little.

"Stop saying things like that about him ! As trash of a human being as he can be he's a kind guy ! He's always looking out for his surroundings ! Always putting himself on the line to take the damage so that the others will stay happy ! Always listening to other's problems and helping out despise hating to work more than needed ! He may be a totally weird and creepy loner but if anything else he's the most dependable guy I ever met in my life !" I said elevating the tone of my voice more than I imagined.

I was quite shocked by my reaction. But my face grew even more irritated when I saw the smug face of thee woman calling herself my mother full of herself. She won.

"My my Yumi ! So fierce ! I didn't anticipate you defending him that much !" She said clapping her hands together.

I blushed while looking away and pouting.

"Come on don't be like that. Anyway, I'll stop teasing you now. But to me it looks like you really get along with this guy. He seems to be earnest, honest and dependable despite not being top notch like this Hayama. Remember what you just said. 'not as handsome' meaning that you find him quite attractive don't you ?"

"Maybe... He's not that bad now that I helped him get a new outfit fitting him."

"Do you have a picture of him in your phone since you usually take a lot of pictures ?"

"Yes, here you go. I have two. One in the mall and one from school."

Looking at the photos of Hikigaya Hachiman in his outdoor new outfit and the one with the glasses on in the classroom, the mother gasped. In fact Yumiko had taken secret picture of her achievement when he came out of the cabin and she also took a picture of him when they were in a mess this day at school while trying to hide herself behind her phone.

"Yumi ?"

"Yes ?"

"You were kidding when you said he wasn't that handsome right ? Even with those dead eyes he looks nice. And what about this crescent moon pendant, it looks almost like you sun one."

I felt the temperature rising in my cheeks and took back my phone with me and decided to head back to my room without saying a word out of embarrassment.

"I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed. Thanks for the meal but I'm really tired. Good night mom." I said hurriedly.

The mother looked at her daughter climbing the stairs as fast as a cheetah with a warm smile, she was happy that she finally found someone making her act that cute and embarrassed in front of her.

"It sure has been a long time since I last saw her having a smile that warm and genuine. It looks like she's getting over her anxiety." She said while she headed to the kitchen to do the dishes.

I threw myself on the bed. Tired but happy. I just couldn't get this smile off my face. It was strange but this night, I really slept well.

I was on my way to school this morning. It was a bit chilly but still warm enough. Everything was like usual. I got up, had breakfast, prepared myself, put on a little makeup and headed to school. Yep, a day like every other one. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yet something felt off when I reached Sobu.

While I was walking to my class I could feel numerous stare on my back. I heard a lot of people muttering to themselves or whispering among their little group while I was passing by. It felt really strange. I felt sweet on my neck. Why were they eyeing me like that ? What are they talking about ? Did something bad happen ?

Once I passed the door of my classroom I could feel once again all of their stare on my person. I got intimidated for the first time in a long time at school. Their eyes were looking at me with disgust. Avoiding them by looking at my feet, I sat on my chair and then I took some glance at my surrounding. Kawasaki was looking at me with a bit of angst and she was uncomfortable and avoided looking at me.

I felt lonely all of a sudden. Where were my friends ? Looking around me I saw them, Ooka and Yamato looking at me with disgust and disbelief while looking at their phone from time to time. Hayato wasn't looking at me in the slightest and had a face full of regret without any sign of a smile. Tobe did not avoid me that much but he was clearly not cool with me and scratched the back of h is head non-stop while laughing awkwardly. I tried to ask my two best friends.

"Y-Yui ?"

"A-ah Yumiko heh... Sorry I... Hehehe..." She said while looking away before giving me look full of coldness for a second.

"H-Hina ? What's happening ? I'm lost ! Why am I the center of attention like this ?! Why are you all looking at me like this ?!"

"Ah Yumiko... I'm really sorry but something was sent like a viral video on our phones and... Well this will be hard on you for a while I guess." Said Ebina with worry in her voice.

Ebina opened her phone and started to play the video she received. My eyes widened, I felt all heat escape my body. I was frozen. How ? Why ? This video. It was my outing with Hikigaya Hachiman in PALCO. It was a compilation of what happened the whole day. The shopping. The clothes choice. The outfit. The necklace... The glasses. So far it wasn't that bad I guess and it could explain the weird look I got from my classmates. Me and the most hated guy in the school spending time together. It was pretty weird but not something I would have really cared I guess. The problem it that my friends knew I lied to them about the necklace. They knew what I did behind their back.

I already had enough and prompted Hina to close the phone but she insisted.

"No Yumiko... Watch till the end please..."

I obliged and watch the last segment. This time it's my soul I felt escaping my body. It was finished for me. It was our conversation during our little lunch at the mall and our little question game. I was clearly heard saying that I was not feeling comfortable or free around my 'friends'.

At the same moment Hachiman came into the room as if nothing was really happening. He was oblivious but even for someone like him the atmosphere was too much. Kawasaki's stare full defeat. Yui's eyes starting to tear up despite her best effort to appear strong, Hayato angry look. And then me. We both looked at each other. He had a confused look, clearly like me he was not aware until now.

I felt something watery on my cheeks. Looks like I started to cry. I've never felt so lonely. Looking once again around me, I saw that only Hina was feeling bad for me and tried to give me a shoulder to lean on. It was too much for me. I got up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

 **Hachiman POV**

I was lost there. I did not know what to do. Seeing a crying girl was too much for me and this atmosphere. What's the deal ? Why so much tension ? I was even more lost when I saw Yumiko storming out of the room. Looking for answers I sent to Saki.

"Yo Kawasaki, what's the deal with those people ? Do you know anything about it ?"

"I- er... I'm not feeling well. I'll head to the bathroom." She said getting up and walking past me without a glance.

"huh ?"

"Yuigahama?" I said turning to her.

"Baka..." She said and looked away with sadness and some tears falling off her eyes.

What the hell's happening ?! Is this a nightmare or what ?

"Hikigaya-kun. Come here."

I looked at the source of the voice and saw Ebina waving at me. I decided to walk to her.

"Do you know something Ebina ?"

"Just look at this before asking any questions..."

I then started to watch the video on her phone...

* * *

I was walking in the corridors in search of someone. I knew where she would be. There was two possibility but he first one was not possible. A girl was there but it was not the one I was searching for.

Reaching my secret spot, I opened the door to the outside and faw her, head burried in her knees and hugging her legs. He was sobbing. It always hurts to see a girl crying for me despite my attitude but this time it was hurting even more for some reason. I could relate.

I silently sat down next to her without making any sound and looking at the greyish sky. It will start to rain soon enough...

Sensing someone's presence, Yumiko slowly stopped crying and looked up a little to glance at who it could be.

"It hurts huh ?"

"Yes..."

"Being the victim of the gossips. Being the target and feeling like scum in the eyes of everyone. It really hurts."

"I wonder how you could handle all of that without flinching,"

"… I'm not handling it well. I just learned to live with it. You get accustomed to the pain. It's a vicious circle you know."

"Then why did you always do what you have done ?"

"If not me then who ?"

"… That's so like you Hikio."

"I saw the video after you ran away..."

"This is the end of me."

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance to you life in the end." I said bitterly and angry at myself.

"If only I was a normal person then it would have never happened."

"No."

"No ?"

"I have no regret with you Hikio. You did nothing wrong. What pains me is the end of my 'friendships'"

"Oh... I guess it would have happened sooner or later anyway. Not like this but you would all have evolved to change your bonds."

"Maybe... But still. What are we gonna do now ? I'm kinda lost."

"If you want to show them all how strong you are, you will have to keep being yourself and not giving a damn about them."

"When you say that it looks so easy. It's so out of character for you to try to cheer someone like me..."

"Yeah I guess so... It's just that... I know how loneliness feels. It's the worst. Don't forget Ebina is still there for you. You have a precious friend waiting for you and supporting you."

"Right now I'm not feeling lonely anymore though..." She said resting her head on my left shoulder.

"M-Miura ?!" I said blushing at the gesture.

Looking at her she felt asleep, all of what happened so early in the morning and all this sobbing took a toll on her and she had to rest.

"Well I guess skipping one or two hours won't kill anyone..." I said sighing.

Looking at her, acting like a body pillow, I was dazed by her hair flowing freely in the wind and covering her eyes. Unconsciously I took a strand and put in behind her left ear to make her a bit more comfortable. I was smiling without noticing it.

 _This girl. Even when she's defenseless and sleeping like this, she's still dangerous._

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I took it. It looked at the caller ID. I winced at the name. I felt anger and bitterness building up inside of me. I brought the phone to my right ear.

"What is it Haruno ? Didn't you have enough ?"


	12. Equal Reaction II

**Here's part II of last chapter. Things are getting more complicated for Hachiman. Stay tuned for part III !**

* * *

"My my Hikigaya-kun ! How are things going on your end ? Did you like my little surprise ?"

"You thought it would be enough to break me and instigate fear into my mind ? Learn your lesson woman. You may be older than me but your way too early to break Hikigaya Hachiman with such a weak threat."

"Oh but it wasn't aimed at you and I'm sure you already know that. I know you're way too tough to fight with something like that. You're the 'Monster of Logic' after all."

"Why do you want to damage Miura's reputation ? Has she ever done anything to you ?"

"Oh but she did something to me, or... I should say she did something that's irritating me a lot."

"And what would that be you devil woman ?"

"I thought I was clear enough with you Hikigaya-kun. You're the only one capable of saving Yukino-chan. I won't let this bimbo slut getting in the way of my sister's happiness."

"I WON'T be the one to save Yukinoshita. I'm done with her ! Like you, she's my enemy. I won't let you hurt innocent people with your twisted plans. If you think Miura is a weak minded girl then you're clearly mistaken. Take her down and she will get back up even more fierce than before. You won't win against her. And I'll be there to counter you. Unlike before I have a goal and I won't let outsiders get in my way."

Drifting his eyes on the sleeping form of Yumiko, Hachiman eyes widened when he saw her awake and staring at him like he was some sort of a whole new person. He was surprised and stopped his speech.

"Hikio..."

"Is that so ? Moo~ and here I thought that I wouldn't need to do something really awful to get you motivated to follow what I say..." Her tone switched from fake to very cold and honest.

The loner could feel a chill go down his spine and started to turn pale. He knew that right now, the eldest Yukinoshita daughter was being serious and was annoyed. He may have gone a bit too far with his newly gained confidence.

"W-What are you gonna do ?"

"Well you won't listen to me, you won't understand Yukino-chan's actions and you won't let down this blonde bimbo. I have no other choice Hachiman..."

"What the hell ?"

"What was the name of you sister again ? Ah ! Komachi-chan it is ! Wouldn't it be catastrophic if the social life of your sister was to be destroyed by someone as influent as me ? Hmmm~ ?"

"You- ! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER !"

"Follow my orders and nothing will be done to your sister. See you soon Hachiman."

She hung up and Hikigaya could only drop his phone, looking like an undead and sweating bullets. He was anxious, more than he ever was. The phone hit the ground and the screen shattered when colliding with the concrete of the stairs. Yumiko watching the whole scene panicked and grabbed both his shoulders to shake him back to reality.

"Hey ! Hikio what happened ?! What the matter with you ! Who is she gonna touch next ?!"

"If I don't obey... She..."

"If you don't obey her then what ?"

"She will destroy my sister's life." He said devoid of life.

"W-what ?! We should call the cops and even tell Hiratsuka-sensei about it!"

"What good would it do ? Like We could do anything against her. She's Yukinoshita Haruno. The scariest person I have ever encountered. She has eyes everywhere, she has political influence and I don't even want to know to what extent she's ready to go to get me to listen to her..."

"The what will you do ?"

"I'll... Obey..."

"What do you mean obey ?!"

"I'll go back to Yukinoshita and excuse myself to be her little tool once again."

"B-but the election ? Your resolve ? Your goal ?!"

"Sorry Miura but I won't sacrifice my sister well-being for my own selfish happiness."

"Why are you talking about selfishness, happiness and well-being ! You'll clearly get hurt in the end, you'll be broken forever if that happens !"

"So what Miura ?"

"Huh ?"

"What if Hikigaya Hachiman gets hurt ? What if Hikigaya Hachiman gets used ? Nobody would care. Anyway, I've never been accepter as a member of this thing called youth. I was not accepted, I had no friends and I was ostracized. All of those experiences told me that it was fine to get hurt. I don't need happiness, I'm not worthy of it because I'm not someone that would be able to fully appreciate it. I don't deserve affection or trust because I'm a twisted person."

"But Hikio you have people who care ab-"

"Even so... Even so, Komachi is my dear little sister and I want to spoil her and I want her to be the happiest person that I would have encountered in my life. I don't want to see her suffer or loose her smile. I don't want her to become someone like me. I want her to enjoy her youth. I want her to get a lot of friends. I want her to be popular. I'd do anything to make my sister happy and if this thing is to disappear and get beaten down in the mud then I would gladly do so. My happiness is nothing compared to her happiness so I'll abandon all of my goals and dreams if it's what's required to keep her from suffering."

"You're not alone anymore Hikio."

"Stop it Miura. There's nothing you can do about it. I'm in a bind. I'll just resign from the election in front of Hiratsuka-sensei and put an end to all this."

Hikigaya got up and walked slowly, hands in his pockets to the school door. Miura tried to grasp his sleeve but missed her chance. She could only look at him from the distance. The only thing she saw was a smile on his face. She couldn't see his eyes because he wasn't facing her but she clearly saw this smile. It was the saddest one she had ever seen in her life and it made her heart clench. It started to rain when he disappeared inside the building.

"I won't let you fall Hikio... I'll show you you're not alone."

* * *

Hikigaya was walking ever so slowly, his eyes facing the ground, hands in his pockets. He looked even more miserable than usual. Others were eyeing him with an odd eye. He couldn't care less about those nobodies and normies. Eventually he would pass before his classroom where Yuigahama and Hina were talking to each other with Saika.

"Hey Hachiman ! You're earl- Hachiman ?"

"H-Hikki ?"

"Hikigaya-kun ?"

The empty shell that he was just walked by them silently, not even sparing a glance in their direction. He just continued his path silently. The three classmates were puzzled and worried. He was harsh, he didn't like social interactions but he would never do something like that. He would always answer back to be polite in his own lazy way.

"What's happening to him ? Is it linked to what happened with the video ?"

"No I don't think. Hikki's not someone who would feel concerned with something like that..." Said Yui with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

Ebina just kept quiet, trying to understand what was happening to the loner. Meanwhile, Yumiko made her appearance in the distance to finally catch up to them. She was wearing her usual fire queen mask once again, displaying her fiery aura to everyone who would dare to question her about the video.

"Say... Did Hikio just walked past you in this direction ?"

"Yes he has Miura-san. Do you know anything ?"

"Yumiko..." Said Yui, whispering while averting her eyes.

"Yes I know what's happening and we need to stop him. We need to intercept him before he can see Hiratsuka-sensei in her office."

"Why would Hikigaya-kun go to see her in this time of the day ?" Asked Ebina.

"… I don't know if I should spit it out like that but..."

"Come on Yumiko just tell the truth !" Yelled Yui in a burst of anger and jealousy.

"Huh ?" Was her only answer.

Yumiko was now looking like a menacing titan before the poor little Yuigahama who could only fidget away. She was daring but could never beat a staring contest with the Fire Queen.

"What was that Yui ?! You got a problem with me ?!"

"Eto... I-It's not like that I... Er..."

"Spit it out."

"Come on Yumiko don't be so harsh on her. You know she felt really sad to find out that Hikio and you spend time together."

"So that's it Yui ?"

The airhead nodded, feeling shameful.

"Aaaaaah... This is so frustrating. Listen here, we will settle this later Yui. Now we need to stop Hikio from self-destructing himself."

"Self-destruct ? What pushed Hachiman to this extent ?" Said a worried Saika.

"Yukinoshita Haruno threatened him using his sister as a bait. He thinks he can't do anything anymore against her so he gave up. He's gonna resign from the election."

This sentence hit them hard and all were shocked. In silence everybody agreed to what needed to be done. They started to walk to their homeroom teacher's office.

* * *

The shadowy figure of Hikigaya was now walking past the stairs he used to climb to destroy Sagami last year. It was like he was passing by everything that made him who he was in high school to this day. Like an echo from the past, Kawasaki was coming down from the roof.

"Hikigaya ? What are you doing here ?"

He walked past her too.

"What's wrong with him today ? Is it the video ? Whatever. I'll ask him later if I get the opportunity."

Still, the delinquent looking girl felt that something was off. She decided to follow him from the distance in complete silence.

After some time Saki observed him making a stop before the teacher's office, he braced himself after taking a huge breath and knocked on the door. A vocie invited him in. He executed himself and closed the door behind him.

"What the …?"

"SakiSaki !"

Letting a cute scared sound because of the surprise, Saki turned around to see the little group that caught up with her in the meantime. Miura, Yuigahama, Ebina, Totsuka and Kawasaki were together.

"What are you guys doing here ?"

"We could ask you the same Kawasaki but now is not the time."

"What is it Miura ? You know anything about Hikigaya ? He's been acting strange. I followed him."

"Yes, Yukinoshita's older sister threatened to hurt his sister if he didn't resign from the election and went back to her little sister."

"… I see. That explains his attitude."

"Let's go, we will stop him. He doesn't have to go down this path again."

They all followed Yumiko's trail and were now before the door. She knocked on the door.

in the office

"Hikigaya ? It's a surprise to see you at this time of the day. Do you need something ? Because I don't remember asking you to redo an essay lately."

"… Sensei. I have a favor to ask you."

"Hmm ? I'm listening."

"I want to resign from the election."

"What ?"

"Please don't make it harder that it already is sensei..."

"May I know why this sudden choice ? You seemed awfully fired up about beating Yukinoshita."

"Things happened. Something like that." He said looking away with hurt in his dead fish eyes.

"If you're concerned about the video then it's really a bad move to do Hikigaya. I thought you were someone who didn't care about things like rumors and gossip."

"It's not that. I couldn't care less about that."

"Then tell me what's troubling you. You wouldn't do something like that out of nowhere. As twisted as you are, you wouldn't do something like that."

"Please sensei. Just erase my name from the list of candidates."

"If it's really what you want then..."

"And..."

"And ?"

"Can I join the Service Club once again ?"

"What ? Are you serious right now. I was sure something's was off. First the video, then joining the club again. If I didn't know better I would say you're being bullied but it's even worse than that right ? Someone's blackmailing you right ? Someone you can't deal with."

"..."

"Haruno ?"

"..."

"What did she do to make you submit to her whims ?"

"I..."

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."

The group entered the room and Hachiman turned around just to widen his eyes from surprise. Shizuka smirked and nodded, happy with the developpement. The loner then looked away and clenched his fists while gritting his teeth.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Miura. And what about you guys ?"

"You're not alone anymore Hikio, you have people around you whom you can depend on. We will help you."

"Hikki, even if I'd love to have you back in the club with Yukinon I can't let you do your usual social suicide anymore !"

"Hachiman, we're friends, you can count on me !" Said the angelic Totsuka.

"Hikigaya-kun, you can count on me !"

"You helped my family before, I owe you big time. I know what it feels like to love your siblings. I'll help you too."

"But..."

"See ? As much as you try to deny it there are people who care for you. You can try to reject them as much as you want they are still here right now to give you a hand."

"What the hell seriously. I'm not worth it."

"So what will it be Hikigaya. Will you resign ? Or will you fight ?"

Hachiman stood there in silence, pondering about the pros and cons of the actual situation. Finally he crossed his arms and looked back his sensei in the eyes.

"Then I guess I will fight as long as I can. For the sake of my sister. Still I need someone to have an eye on Komachi."

"I'll ask Taichi to report any strange event."

"I still don't think I'm worth your time and I still think that I don't deserve your help. After all I'm rotten to the core. But I can't reject people who would help me protect my sister. Thank you all for your help !"

Hachiman bowed to the group who was taken aback by his attitude. He had definitely changed they all thought together.

Hiratsuka just smiled at the scene and told them to get out of her sanctuary. Sighing she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Haruno, what the heck are you trying to do there ? I knew you were low in your way of blackmailing people but to take Hikigaya's sister as a target to make him do as you want you just reach the lowest of the low in my eyes."

"But Shizuka-chan I never said I'd do something specifically you know. I just told him that it would be a shame for his sister to go down his path as a loner. Would be such a shame~ !"

"You're twisted and you're just taking advantage of your position. You won't win this time though. I won't do anything to stop you because it is out of my reach but you're not facing just anyone right now."

"Hmmmmmm I'll keep that in mind ! Bye bye Shizuka-chan !"

"Tch. I hope you'll be able to go through the wall that is Yukinoshita Haruno Hiikigaya..."


	13. Equal Reaction III

**Fiou, this one took longer than I thought to make because I had to think of a way to follow-up the last chapter as well as finding other plots to dig in. You may think that the twist at the end may be a bit violent but I've always liked when kind characters snapped in animes. I love it, it makes things way deeper ! I'm not forgetting 'And so They Found Love in Pain' I just have 4 to 5 chapters to do to finish it but I need time and I'm short of it haha.**

 **I'll update a Silent Pain after this one too ! Have fun !**

* * *

The group was now out of the teacher's room. Hachiman was scratching his head and had his cheeks red, he was embarrassed by all this, he acted out of his usual behavior and we was not used to that.

" W-well. I guess that's it, let's go back to class then. We shouldn't ditch anymore. "

Everybody nodded and they all followed the loner to the room of class 2F.

It was a tensed day, everybody was whispering and eyeing Miura and Hikigaya all day, Kawasaki just looked outside the window a lot because she didn't know where to look anymore. Yuigahama looked at her desk for the most part with an expressionless face. Ebina was trying to distract Yumiko from being affected too much by the rumors and the situation, it was a tough spot but the Queen Bee was way better than she was when she arrived. She had composed herself and assessed the situation she was in. On the other side of the room, Hachiman was chatting from time to time with Totsuka as careless as one could be despite everything that happened.

The final bell of the day finally rang. Yui packed her things and tried to run out of the room, she was reaching her limit. She was grabbed by hand before going too far.

" Yui, let's talk. "

" I-I don't think I want to hear what you want to say Yumiko... "

" I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. We will talk outside for a bit. I'm fed up with your attitude. Follow me. Now ! "

Miura picked her bag and dragged Yuigahama out of the room after saying good bye to Hina who look at Yui with a sorry look on her face.

" Hikki, Hina-chan ! Help me ! "

" Farewell Yuigahama. " said Hikigaya, almost grinning.

" So cold Hachiman... " answered Saika.

" Well. I'll be on my way too, see you tomorrow Saika. "

" Bye ! "

Walking out of the classroom, the loner was thinking about how to deal with Haruno. Having a fight with the youngest was already a tough thing, but dealing with the eldest was like going full commando in a yakuza HQ.

Some footsteps were heard coming behind him. Curious, he turned his head to see from the corner of his eyes Kawasaki Saki. She soon was next to him.

" What is it ? "

" Can we have talk while we go to our siblings's school ? "

" Sure but what makes you think I was headed there ? "

" Am I wrong siscon ? "

" Tss whatever brocon, let's go. "

The two of them then walked together after sharing a good laugh at their banter. It was a nice weather, warm, a cool wind and silence. Perfect for those two loners but something felt wrong for Hachiman. He sensed that Kawasaki wanted to talk about something serious.

" Say... What did you want to talk about ? "

" … What is your relation with Miura ? " She ask in a slightly colder tone with a bit of uneasiness in it.

" You saw the video right ? "

" Yeah... "

" It's as it is. Nothing more, nothing less. We're acquaintances and she's helping me with my campaign. "

" Is that so ? You looked like you were on a date though... "

" … Maybe it looked like it. "

" Hikigaya. Are you that dense or are you just denying it voluntarily ? You have necklaces that fit both of you and are matching one from a set. I'm sure she's the one who gave you the glasses. The way you're talking about things like that in a natural way... "

" Please stop. I know that, I'm not trying to deny it, I'm not playing the overly dense cliche guy either. It's just that I can't comprehend the fact that someone may like me ok ? Even with that, Miura is not in a state where it would be right for me to accept her. She's having big changes in her life and it would be a hindrance if I got myself in this mess like that. "

She listened to him and smiled, he was still the same pessimistic guy after all.

" I see... Then when you told me 'Love ya Kawasaki' back in the Cultural Festival and on the roof when I accepted to help you, actually you really knew what you were saying right ? "

Hachiman stopped walking in an instant and looked at her dumbfounded. He was surprised, so surprised that Saki got scared on the moment and took a step back.

" Did I really said that ?! "

Kawasaki deadpanned at his answer and felt the heat rush to her face, she was embarrassed and became a blushing mess while being angered.

" SERIOUSLY ?! IDIOT ! NINCOMPOOP ! DIMWIT ! ARE YOU EVEN SERIOUS ?! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD what you did is... " She yelled but finished in a low dejected tone.

" W-well... S-sorry I guess. " He said scratching his head and turning around to resume their path.

Silence fell upon both of them for some seconds, Saki was looking at her feet, she was gloomy and angry. She was still fuming but she got interrupted in her sulking.

" You know... It's not like I dislike you at all though... "

The girl's eyes widened at his words and felt a great deal of pink on her cheek. She couldn't help but smile behind his back, all trace of anger left her mind to be replaced by hope. She kept looking at him and saw that his ears were scarlet red.

" Pfft ! What the hell was that ?! You're really bad at this you know ? "

Hachiman grunted at the girl laughing at him after his honest words.

" Damn it woman,it was embarrassing for me to say that, could you at least stop making fun of me... "

" Ok ok, sorry sorry. Look we already got there. We just have to wait for them now. "

" Yeah you're right. "

Both of the older siblings waited patiently in a comfortable silence for Komachi and Taishi. Saki was sitting on a metal fence bar while Hachiman was leaning on the tree trunk next to her. They looked like a couple waiting for their child. Soon enough Taishi and Komachi were seen leaving the school. Hachiman waved at his sister who gasped at his presence.

" HEEEH ?! Onii-chan ? What are you doing here ?! Something bad happened ? "

" Not quite, but it could have. Let's go home, I'll tell you on the way. "

" Nee-san ? Why are you with Onii-san ? "

" A lot happened happened. " She said sighing.

" Let's go back home first. "

The four of them walked together for a while, explaining everything that happened and the reason for both of them to pick them up. Taishi listened quietly while Komachi was getting scared, agitated and mad at the same time.

" That's insane ! But seriously how the hell would she be able to do that to me ? I'm never doing anything obscene or shameful. "

" You must be right but I don't want to take risks. So... Even if it pains me to say so... Taishi. Keep an eye out for her okay ? I'll entrust her security to you while I'm not around. You're the closest person from her and me that I can trust. "

" Heh ?! Huh... Okay Onii-san I won't disappoint you ! "

" Don't do anything weird Taishi. "

" Even you Nee-san ?! I'm not a weirdo ! I can behave like a gentleman. "

" I hope you do so or else I'll strangle you. "

Taishi felt a chill down his spine but not because of Hachiman cold words. He knew that his sister was a brocon and siscon but she was the kind to get mad when her siblings were being threatened. But looking around he saw a perfectly normal Saki which terrified him even more.

" You're not saying anything Nee-san ?! "

" He's right you know. Even I would strangle you if you did not behave like a man. "

Dejected, Taishi lowered his head in defeat and accepted his fate. All shared a good laugh at his expense after that. But now it was time to part ways.

" Well see ya Kawasaki. "

" Bye bye ! "

" See you tomorrow Hikigaya. "

" Bye ! "

Saki and her brother took the right path to go home. Hachiman was looking at them but caught something that flustered him a little. Saki looked at him while walking away and waved gently at him with a smile. He felt his cheeks becoming warmer. On the other hand Komachi was grinning mischievously.

" My my Onii-chan, I didn't know you went that far with Saki-chan huh ? " She said poking him in the ribs with her left elbow.

" Nonsense, we're just... friends ? "

" Oh ! That's a great start ! You calling someone a friend. "

" I guess so. Let's go, I'm tired of this day. "

Both go went to their own path too.

" So. What will you do about Haruno ? "

" There's not much I can do against her. If I act against her directly, she will outsmart me. If I do nothing, she will find another way to bother me and force me to do things her way. Best I can do is keep going with how things get and adapt until she loose interest. "

" I think you should talk to Yukino-chan soon enough about it. Even if you're on bad term. "

" I know that... "

After that they went silent and arrived to their house. There they had a nice meal, took warm showers and did their homework before going to bed.

While the Hikigaya and Kawasaki children were on their way home, Yumiko dragged Yui onto the roof of the school to have a serious talk they both needed to have.

" So Yui. What was that earlier ? You want me to tell the truth ? What do you want me to tell you ? "

" I... I just... "

" Come on speak your mind at once ! I know you're fully capable of telling what you have on your heart so blurt it out, I can take it ! "

" I... "

" Come on Yui I'm not hearing anything yet ! Or do you really want to see Hikio to fully slip away from you for me ? " She said to trigger her.

" NO ! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIKKI FROM ME YUMIKO ! "

" Here it is, now continue. "

" I don't know what I want, I just feel strange... I'm happy that Yumiko and Hikki are getting closer but at the same time it hurts. I feel my chest tightening little by little. "

" You really like him that much huh ? "

" I'm jealous of you, you're way bolder and direct than me and in the blink of an eye you were already that close to him while it took me more than a year to be considered like a friend at best... It feels like he does not want me to confess to him. He's like this. His trust is hard gained, he hates nice girls. I'm sure he cannot comprehend that someone may want to be close to him or to have people liking him in the same way as I do... "

Miura listened to her friend with focus, she understood what she wanted to say but yet she felt like her, hearing her saying she likes Hikigaya bothered her a little and she didn't know why.

Yui had tears building up in her eyes and some were already flowing down her face and she looked at Yumiko with a eyes as cold as sad.

" I'm not a nice girl am I Yumiko ? I just can "t bring myself to lose him to anyone... Not even you. I don't know what is it that yuo feel for him but I don't care anymore. I'll take everything. Hikki is mine. "

" Yui... Are you even aware of what you're saying here ? You're actually threatening me to stay away from him ? "

She nodded.

Yumiko glared at her and approached Yuigahama quickly, she slapped the hell out of her. The noise was really loud. Her left cheek was really red. Yui's eyes were wide opened, she did not see it coming.

" ... "

" Did it help you get a hold of yourself ? That's not the Yui that I know and cherish ! "

" ... " She was still staring in the direction her head turned to with her eyes shocked and opened wide.

" H-hey Yui ? Are you alright ? Did I hit you too hard ? " Yumiko was getting worried.

Suddenly another loud noise was heard coming from the roof, Yui, against all odds, slapped back her friend.

Miura put a hand on the pained cheek of her face and stared bewildered at the girl facing her with disdain.

" Yui ? You seriously just... "

" Oh ? Are you that surprised ? I may have been the nice and bubbly airhead girl before but I'm fed up with all this. I'm tired of being considered the idiot of the group. I'm tired of being the nice girl. I'm tired of letting other have a go before me. I'm tired of you who think she can do whatever she wants to the other with no payback. Did you really think that I wasn't the kind to hold grudges ? All those times you used me as your errand girl back in first year. Keeping me away from the group but not so much so that you could use me to your convenience ? "

" Yui... "

Yuigahama had snapped, the slap from Yumiko was a trigger to something dark that she had contained within all her kindness all this time. Her anger and bitterness is coming out all at once. It had been a long time since Miura was so scared of someone in her life.

" You and your pathetic chase of Hayato is tiring to see... Are you stupid Yumiko ? Do you not see he does not like you ? At best you are his girl repellent, useful but annoying. You're just a tool for him. "

" Yui ! Stop ! "

Yumiko started to feel her stomach tightening, her throat felt tight too, she gritted her teeth and felt that her eyes were moist. Each word were like a needle piercing the exact area where it would hurt the most.

" Are you that desperate Yumiko ? So desperate that you would try to get the boy I love and try so hard to get for yourself because you need someone to care about you and look after you ? Are you even my friend Yumiko ? A friend would never do something like that to another without being honest. "

" Please Yui... Stop already, I get it... " Yumiko tried her hardest not to brake down.

" … Whatever... How could someone like him like anything about someone like you anyway ? In his eyes you're just helping him for his campaign. Helping you with things is not special. He would do that much for anyone because he's that kind-hearted. You're not special Yumiko. "

With that last attack said, Yui turned back and left, leaving a defeated Yumiko who couldn't take anymore of this and broke down on her knees. Hearing all those things about Hayato and how much of a mean bitch she was to Yui in the first year was already hard on her but those last statements about Hikigaya hurt her more that she could have guessed. Hearing the fact that she was not special really hit the last fight she had in her.

" Am I really that unimportant ? " She sobbed on the roof.


	14. Moonset

**Yo ! Here's the new transition chapter to open the way to the next Arc. I wanted to make it longer to the conversation with Yukinoshita but it would have been too long and this half of the chapter I originally wanted to make is perfect for this transition. New problems, new Events ! See you soon !**

* * *

 **Hikigaya POV**

Waking up is usually the worst thing of the day for me but this time I really slept well. I even managed to get up five minutes earlier than my alarm. First success of the day. A small one yes, but still a success.

Yawning I went to the kitchen and greeted Komachi who just finished making breakfast.

"Good morning Onii-chan, I see you woke up earlier today."

"Yes, it's quite something, don't get used to it though." Said Hachiman smirking.

"Useless brother. Itadakimasu." She said taking her seat.

Both of them had a nice meal before going to school. Hachiman rode his bike with Komachi on it. They stopped in front of her school.

"Be careful Komachi, I authorize you to rely on this Kawasaki bug if you need help. We never know if Haruno will really do something. Take care."

"No worries Onii-chan ! This Komachi will never get beaten by her !" She replied doing a military pose.

"Whatever you say. Bye sister."

"Bye bro' !"

Hachiman then continued his trip with a lighter vehicle now that Komachi wasn't there anymore. It wasn't too long before he got to Sobu. Taking a deep breath he passed the entrance and locked his bike. Walking with a straight back, his glasses, his hair well done and his now perfectly worn uniform, Hikigaya opened the main door of the school.

It was still strange for him to feel all those gazes since he changed his looks thanks to Yumiko but they were watching even more now that there was this rumor about the both of them going out. He was like a hero for some while being a prey to kill for some jealous persons.

Hachiman was now in front of his classroom. He entered...

* * *

 **Miura POV**

It was hard waking up. I had no motivations, no desire to see anybody. I felt dead inside. My cheek was still hurting from yesterday. I suspect it's more of a mental pain than physical pain. My hair was a mess, I had dark bags under my eyes, outstandingly horrible to look at.

"Ah... Whatever..."

I washed myself and put on my uniform. I was too lazy to comb my hair or do my drills. I took a chopstick in my drawer and made bun while letting my hair go freely on the front. Easy and fast to do. Still effective I guess. I didn't want to put on my light makeup but those dark bags are too much for me. I decided to apply some coverage under my eyes to hide it for now.

After this, I decided to take my breakfast, I wasn't hungry so I drank a glass of hot water and ate a banana.

All done, I closed my home's door and walked my way to school. Passing the entrance of the building, I could only feel the weight of the stares and whispers directed at me. Honestly I wasn't listening to them anymore, I didn't care anymore. Reaching my class, I felt a chill down my spine but Yui wasn't here yet. I could take my seat and greet Hina. I greeted Totsuka and Kawasaki too, it's not like we're friends but I guess they are the closest strangers I have now after him...

* * *

 **Yuigahama POV**

Looking in the mirror I could only see something that I really hate, I hate myself, I hate how selfish I am but this is who I really am. I want everything. I'll take everything even if it means losing my 'precious' bonds with my friends. Yesterday I felt like a switch was turned on when Yumiko slapped me to calm me. I didn't want to calm down, I didn't want to obey her anymore. All I wanted was him for myself. I don't want a third party to get between me and the guy I love. I can say that slapping her back so hard was the most satisfying thing I did in those last two years. It was delightful.

"Huh ? What is this ?"

Looking closer to my reflection I could see dead eyes in front of me. Were those mine ? I'm not crazy so yeah they are mine. Guess waking up to reality does this to you. Eyes of a dead fish. Except that mine only looked dead and without any soul only. I put on my uniform and tied my hair in a ponytail, not wanting to waste time for such things. I went down the stairs to find myself in the kitchen. Not that I was really hungry but eating something never killed anyone.

"'Morning Yui- S-something wrong ? Are you tired ? Your eyes look almost like Hikki."

"Nothing mom, I didn't sleep well that's all..."

"If you say so..."

Nothing much was said between mother and daughter. Yui had some miso soup and a bit of rice and decided to head to school.

Reaching her class, she entered the room...

* * *

Yumiko was on her chair looking at her table or through her table to be accurate, she just stared in the void, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Hina tried to talk to her but Miura just dismissed her kindly.

"I'm not in the mood... Sorry Hina..." She said playing with her Sun necklace.

"What happened Yumiko ? It's not like you."

"..."

Suddenly Hachiman entered, now that he changed so much, he couldn't use his stealth Hikki like before. He got quite the topic in the school but he really didn't care. He greeted Totsuka and waved at Saki with a small smile which she returned in the same way.

"Yo Ebina. Yo Miu-."

"Not now Hikitani-kun. She's not in the mood sorry !" Said Hina doing a little bow with her hand in a prayer position.

"O-ok..." Confused, Hachiman took his seat and glanced at Yumiko for a moment.

 _I wonder what's happening, she was so full of energy yesterday. Something must have happened after school. Come on brain, think. . . . . Don't tell me..._

The sounds of slow steps and silence snapped him out of his thought process. He wondered what just happened.

 _How can this class shut up in an instant ? And who was that person facing me ?_

Hikigaya lookup and felt a chill down his spine. He gulped. His poker face vanished in an instant. Yuigahama Yui was in front of him and eyeing him with her dead eyes. This vision was like seeing a horror movie where the girl will murder you with a kitchen knife.

"Y-yo Yuiga-" He couldn't finished his sentence.

Yui grabbed him by the collar with both her hand and made him stand up, she then push him against the wall. The whole class gasped in shock, the nice Yui was being a delinquent.

"Oï what the hell Yuigahama ?!"

"Shut up..."

She picked his glasses and threw them on the ground before crushing them with her right foot. Yumiko who looked at this winced and felt a pain in her chest, she greeted her teeth.

"W-what the hell was that for ? Do you know how much this costs ?! It was a gift too !" He said glaring at her with eyes full of anger.

"I know. It was something from Yumiko, so I destroyed it. Isn't it normal ? You are my Hikki. You're not hers." She then grabbed my necklace and teared it off from my neck before throwing it behind her on the floor.

"Now you're all free."

Hachiman could only stay silent, he was uncomfortable, sure he was scared of the state Yuigahama was in and he still couldn't raise his hand against a girl. Losing those two things offered by Yumiko made his throat feel tight.

"What the hell are you saying ? What does it have to do with anything ?"

"It has EVERYTHING TO DO !"

She pushed him violently against the wall while still holding his collar. Hikigaya wanted to shout at her, he had enough of this treatment and attitude but before he could speak, he felt warmth on his lips and two big rounds pressed against his chest. Yui had taken his first kiss. He was frozen, not because of the kiss but because he stared at the face of a girl getting broken in front of him. Miura was looking at them with her mouth opened before looking away, biting her lower lip. Seeing this, he only wanted to stop Yuigahama's schemes. He tried to push her away gently being the gentleman he is but she was hugging him tight. Suddenly he felt something trying to make its way into his mouth, realizing in time what she was trying to do, Hachiman pushed her brutally on the ground.

She looked at him with a satisfied look on her face. She got up and went to her seat like nothing happened.

The whole class was quiet and looked at Hikigaya and Yuigahama before trying to mind their own business. No whispers of words would be heard this morning after that anyway.

 _So this is how a kiss should feel ? It was disgusting. I feel like throwing up. No way it would be like that. She just stole my first kiss out of nowhere for the wrong reasons. Not like I care that much about something like thins like a girl would but it was wrong._

Hachiman knelt on the floor and silently recovered each pieces of his glasses while Kawasaki, Totsuka, Ebina and Miura looked at him. Hell even Tobe felt bad and could read the mood.

"Hey Hikitani-bro, want a hand ?"

"No Tobe, thanks, I'll do this myself. No need to bother..." Finished with his task, Hikigaya left the room.

Yumiko watched him go silently and looked on the floor next to her. She got up and knelt down to pick up the Moon necklace she had offered him. She held it tight to her chest lost in her thought after seating on her chair again. She didn't glance at Yui even once. This girl was not her nice friend, she was nobody.

"Yumiko..." Said Hina in a low tone.

"It's alright... I deserved it I guess..."

* * *

 **Hachiman POV**

It was seriously disgusting. Looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't stop drinking water from the sink to clean my mouth. I spit again and again and again. I had thrown away the broken pieces of glass in the bin. I still kept the damaged frame with me in the inside pocket of my jacket. I don't know why but It feels wrong to throw it away even if it's broken.

"What the hell Yuigahama, what was that ? What happened between you and Miura ? I hate nice girls but this, I don't call this a girl at all. A monster at most."

I let myself slide against a wall until I was sitting on the ground. My head was hurting me. I took my phone out of my pocket. I go to contact list, there's not much people in it but this one always catch my eye faster than the other. I wrote a text and press the 'send' button.

[Hey Miura ? You alright ? I'm sorry you had to see that but seriously what happened yesterday between you two?]

I stared at my screen for a long time. I was already ditching class a little. Guess she won't answer, I'll go back and find an excuse anyway.

While walking in the corridor I felt a vibration in my pocket. Taking my phone out I read the text.

[Hikio... Can we... Talk a bit at lunch?]

 _It's like it was written with sadness itself._

I reached the classroom and everybody stared at me with concerns and/or discomfort. Hiratsuka stopped talking and glared at me.

"Hikigaya... Mind letting me hear you out for your new bullshit excuse of the day ?"

"Erh..."

"Hikigaya went to the bathroom because he felt really sick. His stomach was growling like crazy senseï." Said Kawasaki.

"Yeah, it was like a fucking monster ready to kill !" Added Tobe with his usual 'too much' aura.

"Is that so Hikigaya ?"

I simply nodded to her understanding what they did for me. It felt great to have someone watching your back for you sometimes.

"Ok then... Go to your seat. I'll need to see you at lunch in my office."

"Right."

Going to my seat I smiled at Saki and gave a thumb up to Tobe for once. I considered him a bro for today. I'll give him that much. He grinned and put his thumbs up too. I looked at Yumiko and nodded to her with a serious face to confirm her that we will talk before I have to see Hiratsuka-senseï. I glanced one last time at Yuigahama who didn't even look at me.

Sighing, I sat on my chair and took out my english book.

 _Seems like this week will be stressful... I still have to talk to Yukinoshita too..._

"Give me a break..." I muttered to myself.


	15. Marking her Property

**Wow this story passed the milestone of 400+ follow ! I'm truly grateful to you guys !**

* * *

I was sitting in the classroom, it was almost lunch time, I couldn't wait any longer anyway, this atmosphere was way too tense. Yuigahama's staring at me sometimes, the uncomfortable feeling from everybody. The situation, the election which will come really soon, Yukinoshita, Miura, Yuigahama...

"Why is my life more complicated than those riajuu ? What did I do to deserve this..." I lamented myself during the start of lunch time.

"Well, what's done is done, I can't help it, it was I who started everything on a whim."

I got up from my chair and went to Yumiko's desk. 

**3rd POV**

Yumiko got startled at the sound of his voice, she was lost in her thoughts and packing her bag in silence.

"Let's go Miura."

"Eh ? Y-you ? Really ? Now ? But Hiratsuka-sensei wants to see you in her office."

"I'll just tell her that I have something more important at the moment" Said the ever so poker faced Hachiman.

Those words made Yumiko's heart beat a bit faster.

"Thank you Hikio but finally I don't think that's a good idea you know ? Everything's so complicated since we started this thing. Listen, I know what I wrote but... Let's just keep some distance between us okay ?" She said in a weak voice facing away.

Hachiman was pissed, it was bothering him to see the Fire Queen reduced to such a weak girl. He greeted his teeth and glared at Yuigahama who just looked at him with a contented smile. It was disgusting for him to see this.

"I never said that I gave you an option here."

"Huh ? What arr you- !"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him, gaining the attention of the people still in the room. Saki looked away feeling uncomfortable while the others gasped and were surprised by his action. Yuigahama could only frown and look away in defeat.

"W-wait Hikio ! Seriously !"

He stopped at Hiratsuka's desk.

"Sensei I have an important thing to do first, Can I see you before club hour ?"

Shizuka lifted her eyes from her papers and looked at Hikigaya in the eyes with surprise before looking down and see him holding the wrist of a flustered blonde girl. She smirked and winked at Hikigaya.

"Hmm I guess I can wait then. You may go for now but don't forget. What I have to talk with you is important too."

Hachiman nodded and went out of the classroom with Yumiko.

"Sorry about that but I can't let you be like this anymore Miura. You helped me and you got entangled with my problems and now it's my turn to help you. I won't accept a no for an answer."

Yumiko had no retort, she decided to be silent.

Soon enough, both of them arrived at their destination. It was Hachiman's secret spot. He let go of Miura's wrist before sighing for a long time and stretching his neck.

"Let's sit down, I used way too much energy already, I need to rest."

"Even in this situation you're being lazy Hikio huh ?"

"Energy conservative person is the best way to define me."

"You're hopeless you know that ? You won't ever win the election this way."

"Is it worth it to win this if the people I care about are getting hurt though ?"

Those words made Yumiko's heart skip a beat while she felt her cheeks getting hotter. It was her luck that Hikigaya was looking in the distance.

"You really plan to abandon ?"

"I don't know, I don't want to give the Yukinoshita sisters what they want, but I also don't want this situation to hurt more people."

"You're being over-dramatic there, it's not like we're in a TV drama or something, it's real life, people change, people get hurt."

"You may be right but even so... Well... Anyway it's not what I wanted to talk about in the first place. What happened between you and Yuigahama. I have already figured it out all for the most but I may have overlooked something there."

Yumiko clenched her fists and frowned, remembering the scene from the rooftop and the sharp pain coming back to her face. She looked at her feet.

"Well ? I'm waiting Miura. If you don't want to talk about it then tell me. I won't pry further but you sent me this message so I hope you'll tell me."

"Yui is mad at me..."

"That much I already know."

"It's my fault... Me and my stupid stunt."

"Huh ?"

"Remember when I invited you in our group and she saw the necklaces ? She was already suspicious before that but it confirmed everything for her. She's jealous or you and me being close."

"Come on, even if Yuigahama is being jealous that's going a little too far don't you agree ?"

"I took her with me after we stopped you and we had a talk. She was still the nice little Yui and then she told me things like she didn't like it that we were often together. I slapped some sense in her... Guess I went overboard like always and I don't know what happened... She snapped and became like this. She slapped me so hard that it still hurts when I think about it."

Hachiman listened silently, looking at her from the corner of his right eye. He was that she was trembling and clenching he skirt. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. He was tired of that weak look. It was annoying him even more.

"She told me that I am useless and not special. That would help anyone the way you have helped me so far... I can't argue with that, after all, I'm the oil while you're just the water, we can't blend together. We're from two different world so I'm nothing special. I'm just that foolish girl who chased a fake guy for more than a year like brainless fangirl with a group of people held together only by the fact that they all were the friend of a common friend. Hina and Yui were the only one I had left after the video leak. Now I only have Hina..."

She was sobbing while she was talking by herself in complete silence. Closing her eyes hard to keep the water from overflowing, her throat was tight and her heart was beating hard. Suddenly she felt the heat of the rare sun rays disappear in front of her. It got darker. She felt something close to her. She didn't dare to look up to see his gaze.

"Shut up" Was all he said.

Yumiko opened her eyes wide and felt a heavy pressure on her shoulders, like a nail being nailed into a coffin.

"Yes you're not that special, yes I would have done the same if it was another person who helped me. You're haughty, you're too much, you're always going overboard with anything that does not go your way. You followed ghosts, you were used like a girl repellent, you were noisy, you were scary, you were the queen bee, you've been outcast, you're being shunned, your reputation is now as precious as dust."

Yumiko felt on her knees and let the water flow out of her eyes, it was way too painful for her wounded heart to take. She knew he wasn't the kind of person really good at comforting others but he was just rubbing salt on open wounds.

"So what ? I'm tired of seeing you like this. Where's Miura Yumiko ? Where is she ? The only thing I see in front of me is a normal weak girl breaking down and that, I don't care about that. So shut up already and lift your head, I want to see a fire, not a puddle."

She looked at him for what seems to be an eternity. Her sobbing stopped. It took some time but some veins were appearing on her temples. Hikigaya gulped, his plan worked a bit too much.

"HUH ?! Who do you think you are ?! Are you so full of yourself already because you got a new look making you look interesting as a boyfriend material huh ?! You think you can look down on me just because Yui has eyes only for you ?!"

She went to him and grabbed his collar, shaking him violently.

"Okay okay ! I get ! I get it ! Sorry, don't get mad. But it seems that you're finally back to yourself." He said with his hands in the air.

"By the way, What about this boyfriend material matter ? I feel nothing for Yui, so I don't really care or feel like I should brag. I don't even understand how girls would be interested in me ? Seriously what's good about me anyway. I don't want a shallow affection too."

She sighed while releasing him. She shook her head and massaged her temples. Miura then put her hand in her pocket and took out a necklace. It was the crescent moon. Yumiko approached him a little too close for his own taste and Hachiman got flustered. Her perfume was invading his nostrils and he felt his heart beat faster so he decided to took away. He was by all means a healthy boy and Miura Yumiko was still in the top three of the prettiest girl in the school.

Her hands reached behind his neck and were soon back behind the back of their owner. She smiled softly. Hachiman felt his cheeks get warmer.

"Well this necklace is yours. You better not let get taken away anymore. No need to hide it anymore too."

"Huh ? What about the rumors ? Yui ?"

"Who cares ? As much as I like Yui as a... Well... When we were friends at least. I guess she can't do anything anymore about it." Said Miura in deep thoughts.

"I don't quite get what you mean."

"Don't mind it, let's go eat something before lunch time's end."

"Now that you're saying it, I'm famished."

Both of them trailed to a vending machine, not really wanting to get unwanted attention, eating together at the cafeteria after the morning incident. Moreover, Yumiko wanted to spend the time with him only. She had already marked her territory again by putting the necklace back on. Girls don't like seeing the others trying to put a hand on their property. But of course, even the cunning Hikigaya Hachiman does not know of this.

They crossed path with some other student on their way and since they were walking together, they attracted quite the attention. Unbeknownst to Hachiman, he was getting quite popular with the girls of Sobu with his little physical change and even the loss of his glasses that smoothed his sharp eyes, he was still seen as a treat. Though the boys were getting annoyed because he was always with the Queen Bee and the girls would ogle him sometimes. He was no more the most hated man in Sobu.

They finally found one machine and being the gentleman he is, Hikigaya paid for both of them. He took a Max Coffee and a sandwich with everything needed for a good lunch. He just wanted bread but Miura pestered him about his health. She also took a vegetarian sandwich and had a Max Coffee much to his surprise. After this they got back to Hachiman's spot and enjoyed their meal in silence.

"I'm surprised you took a Max. You don't care about your figure ? Girls gain weight faster than us men."

"I wanted something comforting and sweet. Don't you know that sweet things help secrete serotonin ? One of the hormones that can create a happiness state to the body ?"

"Oh ? So that's why I'm always so looking forward to it everyday then."

"You should really learn more about science dummy. This should be common knowledge."

"Well excuse me for being interested in Liberal arts."

"Ah ? So this will be your third year choice ?"

"Yes pretty much, I'm good at Japanese and History. I suck at math and science subjects."

"This is surprising, I knew you were good in Japanese but I never took you for a Literature guy."

"And what did you think ?"

"I thought you would fit the psychologist profile perfectly. Being as cunning as you are and being able to manipulate many people of all age to do your schemes."

"I'm not like that..."

"Remember the summer camp ?"

"Ugh... Sorry about that."

"Don't mind it, it's the day I started to find you interesting. Who knew that the loner of our class would play with us like puppets like this. Even I fell in your twisted ways. That's quite impressive. So... Why are you taking the Liberal course ?"

"I think of becoming a teacher like Hiratsuka-sensei. I guess ?"

"Hmm ? You a teacher ?"

"Come on don't laugh, I know that with my look I would just creep out or scare the students. Anyway I have a back up plan. I'll be a house husband."

"Pfftt what was that. Stop spewing out crap like this. I never said you being a teacher would be wrong. You have this leader aura around you and you always explain things in a simple way so that even Tobe would understand pretty easily. I think you would do a great teacher."

"Thanks I guess."

"But maybe house husband would be nice to if you found out a wife capable of taking care of you. I may want to see those house skills of yours one day."

"Don't even joke about it, my skills are top notched !" He bragged

"And you ? What do you want to do in your third year or as a career ?"

"I'll take science and learn biology and medicine. I want to be either a therapist, pharmacist, nurse or doctor."

"That would be good indeed miss mother hen."

"Shut up !" She said flustered.

"I'm not insulting you, it fit your character. But who knew that you were good at science ? Not me."

"Hmpff. How do you think I got into Sobu ? I'm not dumb !"

"I can see that."

Finishing their meal, the bell rang to indicate that it was time to go back to class for the afternoon period. They got up and walk together side by side. Yumiko being happy and smiling, Hachiman having the same poker face as always with his hands into his pockets.

They arrived in front of the frame of the open door of their classroom and Yumiko stopped Hachiman.

"Hey wait a minute."

"Huh ?"

"You got something on your cheek ?"

"Hmm ? Thanks for the info."

He was reaching his right cheek with his hand but Miura stopped it from reaching its destination and gave him a surprise peck making him blush hard.

"What the ?" He said putting his now released hand on his face.

"Thank you for making me feel better." She said smiling devilishly.

"You woman..."

"Hehe !" She ran into the classroom making a victorious symbol with her finger.

"Damn it, she got me good. I may misunderstand something if you act like that." He simply said, calming himself before entering the room.


	16. Confession

**It's been a while huh ? Here's a new chapter ! I've almost finished the next one from "My Tutoring is Unexpectedly Wrong" too ! I'll update my other fics after those two.**

 **Also I'd like tell you that I'm now making artworks about the different ships for the fanfiction community. They are free of us as covers, pictures or inspirations for your fanfictions ! Currently I've made some HachiYumi and HachiSaki and a HachiSaki vs HachiYumi one ! You can find it on _PIXIV_ under my username : _Roccus_**

 **If you can't find it you can PM me here !**

 **My next drawings will be a HachiHina one and a HachiMegu one ! Good read now !**

* * *

The rest of the day was somewhat bearable, Yuigahama was in her own little world, not talking to anybody while Yumiko's mood had improved a lot. Although nobody would talk to her during breaks, she would just take out her phone and play with it. She was being ostracized but that didn't mean she wasn't the Queen anymore. Her wrath was still a dangerous thing.

Hachiman on his side had a lot on his mind. It was the end of the day, and he still had two things to do. Have a talk with Yukino and confront Yui but before that, Hiratsuka need to talk with him and this intrigued him a lot. Usually the both of them would only talk when he handed a shitty essay to her.

"I guess that's what I've gotten myself into by choosing this path..."

Getting up and taking his bag with him, Hikigaya walked slowly to the door frame

"Hey Hikio wait for me!" Said Yumiko who was still putting her things in her bag,

"Don't mind me, I have something to do, I have to meet Hiratsuka-sensei remember?"

"Oh... That's true..."

"Well see you tomorrow then. Bye." He waved at her before going out of the room.

"Tch, too bad."

"Say Yumiko, aren't you getting close to Hikitani-kun?" Said Ebina who was still in the classroom with a little smirk.

"N-Nonsense, sure we get along but I consider him nothing more than a friend!" She answered with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"I see. On another topic, what will you do with the others? I understand your insecurities and your fears from the video but will you try to repair the friendship we all lost or will you stay like this?"

"I don't mind it staying that way. Our friendship was fake and feeble from the beginning. But. I liked how we were nevertheless, so I guess that I'll at least try to do something about it?"

"Aren't you afraid that things will be the same again?"

"I don't think so because now we all know what I think, I just need to know what they think now. If they don't want it anymore, then that's fine. That means everybody's moving forward." Said Yumiko with a little smile that was as sad as it held a happy feeling in the back of her mind.

"I'm glad to hear it, I loved our group but if we could rebuild it on a genuine basis it would be even better than before. I'm supporting you Yumiko."

"Thank you Ebina. It means a lot to me, thank you for not abandoning me."

"Hina."

"Huh? Come again?"

"You can call me Hina without worries now that we are really honest with each other."

"Ok. Hina."

"See you tomorrow, I have to get the latest Yaoi that came out before the store closes!"

"Rotten girl."

"Hehe!"

The fujoshi then left the room in a hurry while the blonde girl finished packing her stuff. She had a small smile of determination on her face. Getting up she walked out of the room as the last student of the classroom, but she was stopped and lost her smile when she saw who was the one facing her outside the room.

"Hayato?"

"Yumiko. Can I talk with you for a bit?"

"What do you want to talk about? Wouldn't it have been better to tell me sooner? It's been a tiring day, I just want to go home you know..."

"Please Yumiko, follow me, it won't be that long but I'd like to talk to you in a place more private if you don't mind."

Hayama looked at Yumiko with the most serious face he had ever done. Neither smiling nor frowning, but he had a heavy face like something was putting a lot of pressure on his shoulders.

"Fine. I needed to talk to you too anyway, I'm following you." Sighed Miura complying with the blonde pretty boy.

* * *

 _ **Hiratsuka's Office**_

* * *

Hachiman knocked on the door waiting for a positive answer before entering the room,

"Come in."

"It's me sensei. You wanted to see me? Well here I am."

"Ah Hikigaya, perfect, I thought you would have fled by now. Good. Take a seat, we have a matter to discuss."

Hikigaya took the seat in front of Shizuka's desk.

"So?"

"I know that you wanted to resign from the election because of Haruno, that much you already know right?"

"Right..."

"Tell me Hikigaya, are you still willing to go all the way despite everything that happened in such a short period of time because of her?"

"As much as I want my sister to be safe, I know I can at least count on Kawasaki to keep me informed of any weird behaviour around my sister. I won't back down just because Haruno is bored. To work is to lose but losing right now would be a waste to the efforts I gave until now."

"I see. I just wanted to confirm that you had what it takes to continue. I don't want to see getting hurt anymore for meaningless reasons you know?"

"Don't worry about it, I don't plan to sacrifice myself anymore like in the Service Club."

"It's good to hear. You know, I called Haruno after you left my office last time. She won't touch your sister. She's not that wicked but take care, she won't stop at that. You know what she can do with little to nothing."

"It's a relief then, I'll just have to beat the devil woman then. Hmm, no that would be impossible. I'll just bore her to death. I guess?"

"Pfft. Always cynical and thinking you're funny huh?"

"I'm a quality product sensei, top quality."

"If you say so Hikigaya. How does Miura cope with everything?"

"I guess she's fine now, just needed a little push."

"And you? How do you cope with everyone around you? Must be hard to go through all this."

"You don't say heh... It's a pain... My precious quiet days are long gone. It feels like I'm a chimera between a Riajuu and a Loner. It scares me. I wanna punch myself in the face for going through this."

"I can imagine, back in my days I was quite popular you know, even if I was a weird kid."

"Ah you admitted being ol-"

Hachiman felt a strong wind pressure blowing his face. He gulped,

"Old school is what I was trying to say of course."

"Good try brat but I was not talking about old school animes there, next time you're dead."

"Well, thank you sensei but now I have someone to meet..." Said the loner with a heavy sigh and sweat drops on his head.

"Yukinoshita?"

"Yeah..."

"It's good that you decided to talk to her. You know she feels lifeless since you left. She lost this little light she had in her eyes. It's like she has gone back to her old self from before you and Yuigahama joined."

"… I'll go now. Goodbye sensei."

"Good luck Hikigaya."

Feeling uneasy, Hachiman got up and exited the office to head to his once club room. Slouched figure, hands in pockets. It was nostalgic to him. The good old habit. He could already smell the delicious aroma of the freshly brewed tea in his mind. At those little memories, he felt his throat tightening a bit while his heart ached a bit.

* * *

 _ **Service Club**_

* * *

Soon enough, Hikigaya was facing this door he had opened so many times already. He put his hand on the sliding door and caressed it while emptying his lungs out and taking a huge breath in.

"Here goes nothing."

He slammed the door opened, looking straight in front of him to find the lone figure of the Ice Queen facing him at the end of the table. She was reading. She was just facing her cup of tea while doing absolutely nothing like a doll. She felt quite empty to his eyes.

"Sensei, please kn-..." She stopped her sentence midway after she saw the one in the door frame.

Both of them stared at each other in silence. They could see the hurt in the eyes of the other. Their hearts were racing. Hikigaya clenched the fist he had taken out of his right pocket and gritted his teeth.

"H-Hikigaya... kun."

"Yukino...shita."

"W-Why are you here? We are rivals, if you come to spy on my preparations then I must apologize because I'll never show you anything worth your twisted mind."

"Yukinoshita, stop this act please, we both know you're not being honest here."

"..."

"Tell me the truth please."

"I already told you the truth, you were a useful tool, nothing more." She said, looking at her cup of tea, not daring looking him straight in the eyes.

"You know... Haruno has been meddling with things on her side. She's involving herself to make a mess of my life while involving the people around me. She wants me to go back to you but we also both know that it's way too late to ever happen."

"Nee-san?"

"Yes. First she attacked Miura because of our situation right now, then she threatened to harm my sister even though Hiratsuka-sensei told me she won't do anything in that regard."

"I-I see..."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Tell me the truth."

"..." Yukino looked away.

Yukino Yukinoshita is a prideful woman. Even knowing she's in the wrong, she won't go back on her words. She took a decision and will be stubborn and follow it through. That's what was in the mind of the loner who started getting annoyed by her behaviour.

"You didn't mean any single word you said back then, you just wanted to fight your sister out of some complex of yours and took the opportunity to free me from this club duty that was bestowed upon me as an obligatory work. You wanted to free me because I was sacrificing myself right? Everything up until now was just an act."

"..."

"If you don't speak I'll take your silence as the truth I need to here and the confirmation of my assumptions. But listen... It's hard for me too ok? I started to care for you and Yuigahama. I wouldn't say you were friends for me but you were the closest stranger I ever had outside my family. I wanted to help you, I had fun in the club. I cherished those times you know... But it's all over now. It has been reset like you wanted. I'm just Hikigaya Hachiman the candidate and you are Yukinoshita Yukino, my rival. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"… I cherished those time as well..." She said with teary eyes covered by her bangs.

"Yeah..."

"Hikki?"

A third voice was heard, it was a voice he wished not to hear today. It has already been a hectic day for his feelings. Despite his reluctance, he turned his head to glance at her from the corner of his eyes with an angry look. She flinched.

"Yuigahama..."

"..." She just barged in the room and sat down with Yukino, not saying a word nor watching Hachiman.

"I see. Then it will be the last time we talk to each other as club mates. Farewell."

"H-Hikki... I'm sorry..."

"You're way past forgiveness Yuigahama. I don't have the strength in me to forgive you yet."

Hachiman then closed the door, leaving both girl to themselves. What they didn't see is that the monster of logic was shedding tears while walking away. He brushed them off with his left sleeve and decided to go home and have a good rest.

"It's all over now. Damn who would have thought I've got so attached to them to the point where it hurts so much."

In the club room, Yukinoshita lost it and straight out cried all the pant up feelings of hurt and sadness she had repressed until now. She tried brush the tears off with her hands but they wouldn't stop.

Following her friend, Yui also gave in to the sadness and cried her heart out for what she did to him and Yumiko. She fucked up with both of the people she cherished the most and there was nothing she could do anymore about it. They both lost him.

* * *

 _ **Rooftop**_

* * *

Hayama led Miura to the rooftop, it was oddly suspicious for her, but she guessed it was one of the most private part of the school.

"So? Now that we are here. What do you want to talk about Hayato?"

"Yumiko. Will you go out with me?"

Time seemed to stop for a moment. The blonde girl opened her eyes wide upon hearing those words she once wished to hear so much. Yet there was something off about it for her. It was too sudden, too out of place. Lie was written all over his face but yet her heart raced. She still had feelings for the man she once admired.

"H-Hayato? W-What?"

"I love you Miura Yumiko, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you serious?! Right now?! Like this?!"

"Yes, I am being serious. Seeing you get hurt like this opened my eyes you know ? I want to protect you, I felt the need to have you by my side when I saw you being ostracized by everyone."

"I-I huh? What the hell?! I did not expect any of this to happen!"

"You can answer me later if you want to, but I won't wait for you indefinitely Yumiko."

Hayama then exited the rooftop while Yumiko was fighting with her inner desires about what to do.

"What should I do? What should I do?!"

Distressed, Miura grabbed the first thing on her to calm herself and it happened to be her sun necklace. It calmed her enough after some seconds to collect herself. By reflex, she took out her phone and texted Hikigaya.

 _"Hikio what should I do?! Hayato just straight out confessed to me! I don't know what to do!"_

 _"I'm lost, I don't like him like before but I still have some feelings I guess else I wouldn't react like this but I'm kinda confused right now! What do you think? What do you think I should do?"_

In the corridors of the school, Hayama Hayato dialed a number on his phone and stuck it on his right ear with an emotionless face. After some time, someone answered the called.

 _"It's done Haruno. I did what you wanted me to do. Are you happy?"_

 _"I'm more than pleased!"_

 _"I hate myself because of what you made me do. It's disgusting."_

 _"Don't be like that Hayato. Or do you not want 'this'?"_

 _"Tch. It's the last time I help you with this affair! I feel dirty enough."_

 _"Don't worry! You're of no use for me now."_

Hayato hung up his phone and sighed while frowning.

"What did you do Hayama?"

"Huh?!"

Looking in front of him was Hikigaya Hachiman who turned around to see who was making such a ruckus.

"What are you doing here Hikitani?" He said trying to put on his best fake smile.

"Dropping the honorific now huh? I was just buying a MAX Coffee from the vending machine when I heard you."

"Did you hear anything?"

"Do I look like a deaf person to you?"

"What did Haruno make you do?"

"It's not of your concern, now if you'll excuse me."

Passing by Hachiman, Hayato left the building in a fast pace. Leaving the latter alone.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out, he looked the screen to see who was the sender, Miura.


End file.
